


Daddy has Rules

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Baby, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Collar, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dominant Harry, Heavy Daddy Kink, Hybrid Louis, Louis is an adult, Louis is called Baby (as well as Louis), Louis is not depicted as a child nor does he act like one, Louis-centric, M/M, More to be added as time goes on - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, OT5, Praise, Pregnant Weed Smoking, Pregnant bdsm, Punishments, Rules, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, There's a bunch of pairings because there's OT5 nights every once in a while, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, light watersports (once)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a kitten hybrid and his Daddy has rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bdsm (Includes: Spanking, Bondage, Pain kink, punishments, sexual rewards, sexual favors, etc)
> 
> \- Sex (Includes: all the kinks)
> 
> \- Male Pregnancy (Includes: Everything pregnancy related, Birth, Eventual children, Boys getting pregnant)
> 
> \- Unedited writing (I know, sorry)
> 
> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:
> 
> I am not in a bdsm relationship nor do I know anyone in a bdsm relationship. I have not practiced BDSM. All I know about bdsm and the lifestyle is from porn and google. If I write something wrong please feel free to let me know, constructively. Please do not just tell me 'this is wrong' without telling me how to fix it. 
> 
> This one is important: Louis is above 18 years old, but he's still Harry's 'baby boy'. There has been a kick in this fandom against authors who are writing child porn and such. Louis is not Infantilized and he is not a child. He is a consenting adult in all aspects of this book. He is portrayed as small and tiny but that is compared to Harry who is big and broad.

Daddy has a lot of rules and Louis doesn't remember all of them, but he does remember the ones that he has to follow every day.

Daddy doesn't get Louis in trouble for the rules he forgets, Daddy reminds Louis of the rules when they come into play.

Daddy does get Louis in trouble for the rules he forgets when they're rules that he's supposed to remember.

Louis has daily chores that he has to do, he has to have all his chores done by time Daddy gets home. If the chores aren't done by the time Daddy gets home then Louis gets 10 spanks for every chore that was not done, then he must do the chores with a burning arse.

There are levels of spanks Louis can get. Level 1, Daddy's hand. Level 2, Daddy's belt. Level 3, Daddy's Paddle. Level 4, other. Level 4 is the level where Daddy will set out 5 things to spank Louis with and the kitten boy has to choose which one he wants to be spanked with.

Daddy never spanks Louis more than 50 times in 1 sitting. If Daddy doesn't think Louis' learned his lesson, then Daddy will come up with something else to add onto the punishment.

Daddy wants Louis on his knees, ready to suck his c*ck at the end of his work day. Louis must kneel on his kneeling mat, a mat that's padded so that Louis didn't have to kneel on the hardwood floor. Louis must suck Daddy until he cums, unless Daddy says otherwise. If Louis isn't ready to suck Daddy's cock when he gets home, then his throat is fucked and he receives 10 spanks.

Louis' chores are done and he's on his kneeling mat, eyes on the clock that hangs off of the front door. Daddy should be walking through the door any moment, he got out of work 26 minutes ago and it's a 20-minute drive home from work.

Louis is stuffed full of Daddy's favorite plug. It's glass and it's made so that Louis has to twist it into himself clockwise, the plug getting bigger with each twist. Daddy texted Louis almost 2 hours ago, requesting that he inserts the plug and sends a picture as confirmation.

Louis knows that when Daddy wants him plugged up, stretched out, that he's had a bad day. He's going to let Daddy fuck the frustrations out, his body ready and waiting.

The clock ticks another minute and Louis bites his lip, eyes going to the doorknob. Where is Daddy? He should have been home by now; he should have had his cock on Louis' tongue by now. Where is Daddy?

The doorknob twists and Louis straightens his back, spreads his knees a little more, and gives his Daddy a smile. The man walks into the house he's built for his life with his baby boy. Louis' ears twitch when Harry stops, closes the door, and scans the boy over.

Louis' ears aren't very large, just small triangles on the top of his head. He doesn't have a tail like much hybrids, but Harry doesn't mind and neither does Louis.

"Did you get your chores done?" Harry asks as he sets his laptop bag down, kicking of his shoes. He fingers unclip his belt but he leaves it in the loops as he unbuttons his slacks.

"Yes, Daddy," Louis replies and Harry nods, folding the flaps of the slacks to the side, thumb pressing on his briefs so that his cock, half hard, could fall out. Louis' mouth waters at the heaviness, eyes on the cock as it makes its way towards him, Daddy's fingers wrapping around the base to lift the head.

Parting his lips Louis sucks down the salty warmth of his Daddy. It tastes like man, like Daddy, and Louis suckles at the head, tongue massaging the thick vein that protrudes from the bottom of the member.

"You're so good for me, aren't you baby?" Harry asks, voice deep and words slow. Louis seals his lips around the base, cockhead pressing against the entrance of his throat. He doesn't take Daddy down, he isn't to deep throat Daddy at the end of his day, deep throating is for punishments unless Louis specifically asks for it. "I'm going to cum in your ass," Harry adds as Louis' head bobs, the hybrids ears flat against his head in concentration.

"Do you want me to stop, Daddy?" Louis asks, swallowing the man down after he asks, blue eyes up on the man as the green eyes look back down at him.

"Yes baby, I want you bent over the couch, pull the plug out and clean it," Louis does as he's told, pulling from his daddy's cock with a wet slurp, pushing himself up so he was standing, the plug nestled deep inside of him.

Harry leaves the room while Louis puts himself into position, the tops of his thighs against the arm rest as his right hand stretches back to twist at the plug, eyes fluttering closed as the stretch against his rim lessens and he's left gaping.

He brings the glass to his lips, tongue pressing out to lick the clean, see-through, glass. He can taste himself, the warmth transferring onto his tongue from the glass having been in his body for a few hours now.

Louis' Daddy walks back into the room, condom on his wet cock, lube lightly spread across the length. Louis sets the plug onto the cushion and arches his back downwards some to give his Daddy the best angle he could. "You're doing so good today baby, didn't forget to clean the toilet either, I'm proud of you," Louis can hear the pride is Harry's voice and his cheeks flush, heart fluttering. He loves making Daddy happy.

Harry rubs a thumb over Louis' pink fluttering hole. The boy is slightly open from the plug, loose around the thumb when he presses it into the boy's heat. "Can I cum Daddy?" Louis asks, a habit of his. He's not allowed to cum unless he has Daddy's permission and Louis likes to know if he can cum while being fucked before the cock's even in his body.

"No you cannot," Harry voices. "Not until I cum," he adds and Louis takes a deep breath. Daddy was trained as he grew up to be a dominant and he could hold himself back from cuming for a very long time, he's used it in punishments for the tiny hybrid, and Louis wasn't sure what kind of mood his Daddy was in.

He seemed like he was in a good mood, but had he been then Louis would have been told that he could cum.

"Okay, Daddy," Louis responds as Harry pulls his thumb free of his body. He feels his Daddy's cock next, large head pressing against him, covered by the latex of the condom. Daddy didn't want any baby's other than Louis for a while and the tiny submissive agreed.

The stretch burns a little but Louis swallows it up and allows his Daddy to press deep, sharp hip bones pressing into the boy's tanned, unmarked, arse cheeks. Louis doesn't talk and neither does his Daddy as he's fucked, his Daddy's cock punching deep into him, making his lower stomach ache with the abuse.

The soft slaps from the skin to skin contact mixes with Louis' soft, breathy, 'uh uh uh's. Harry's large hands are on the hybrids hips, the palms and fingers large enough to span the boy's whole lower back, hips much wider than the boys own.

When Daddy cums Louis stays still, waiting for the man to pull out and remove the condom. When he's done the small boy turns, smaller cock bouncing as he does so. He's on his knees again, his kneeling mat still by the door so he kneels on the hardwood. He takes the condom from Daddy's fingers and he drinks down the milky white substance, spreading it through his mouth to spread the bitter sweet taste.

He cleans his Daddy's cock off, sucking him down and leaving him glistening with spit when he's done.

"Want to cum baby?" Harry asks and Louis sets the condom onto the floor next to his knees.

The small hybrid tilts his head back so he could look up at the man that towers above him, pants still spread open to leave his softening cock available for Louis. "Yes, Daddy," Louis responds and Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss the boy, tasting himself.

Louis allows his Daddy's tongue between his lips, back straightening so that he could stretch up and meet the man so that he didn't have to bend too far. His Daddy tastes like coffee and caramel and Louis pulls back in delight, tongue brushing over his deep pink lips.

Caramel was a good sign. Daddy only drinks Caramel Coffee when he's had a rough day but he's in the mood to relax instead of take it out on his submissive.

"I want you to sit on the kitchen counter and finger yourself while I make us some dinner, sound good?" Daddy asks and Louis nods quickly. "You can cum but I don't want you to stop until I tell you too," which means Louis' in store for more than one orgasm before dinner.

"Okay, Daddy," Louis beams, white teeth flashing with his smile. Harry helps him stand from the floor, holding his hands and pulling him up.

"Put Daddy's cock away first baby," Harry kisses Louis' lips once more, no tongue much to the small boy's disappointment. Louis lightly presses his Daddy's cock back into his briefs, buttons his pants, and buckles his belt. "I love you baby, now go get started," Louis gets in response and the small hybrid hugs his Daddy around the middle before scurrying off to do as he was told.

Harry watches the small naked hybrid rush through the living room and out of sight. He smiles and turns to grab the kneeling mat, setting it on the couch. He grabs his laptop bag and brings it to the kitchen, finding the submissive already on the counter. 

Louis was sitting next to the sink on the island counter, knees up as his feet are planted on the granite next to his arse cheeks. He has one hand back supporting his upper body while the other is between his legs, past his cock, and burying as much fingers into his gaping rim as he could fit.

Turns out the boy could fit 4 fingers and Harry watches him for a moment. His skin is flushed from his fucking, cock wet and dripping with the need to cum, thighs trembling lightly with the effort it took to keep the boy up and in the right position. He was fucking his fingers into himself quickly, quiet squelches heard with every pull of his fingers from the tight heat of his body. 

Harry sets his laptop right next to the boy, arm brushing against Louis' knee, and he searches up the cooking directions for what he wants to make. He leaves the boy to breathlessly fuck himself as he preps his food. 

"I'm going to cum, Daddy," Louis whines, arm working overtime to keep his wrist moving as fast as he needed to get himself off. 

"Cum then baby," Harry responds and Louis' body tightens, knees coming together, hand stopping it's movements but fingers still pressing and rubbing against his prostate. He shudders and lets out a breathy moan, a whine, then a soft 'daddy' as he cums. Eyes closed, lips parted, and head tilted back, Harry wishes he would record Louis' getting himself off more often. 

The hybrid starts to pull the fingers from his body but Harry firmly reminds him of the conditions to cumming, "You don't stop unless I tell you to do so." 

Louis whines but continues to fuck himself, rim sensitive and twitching against his fingers. The boy is in near tears when he cums again, crying out this time, body shuddering violently. He's told he can stop, but that he cannot move from the counter. 

Daddy finishes with dinner, pasta with shrimp and alfredo. Louis doesn't move from his spread legged perch, rim wet and gaping, cock spent and soft against his belly. He has ropes of cum along his belly and chest and his skin was glistening with sweat. 

Daddy sits down at the dinning table and Louis watches him, his own meal is set on a small granite, specially made, table. It's only 6 inches off of the hardwood and Louis is told he can get off of the counter and eat. 

The small boy slides from the counter and walks, naked, to his spot on the floor next to his Daddy. He kneels on the small cushion meant for meals, and he settles the side of his face against his Daddy's thigh as he eats his food. 

That's another rule, unless told otherwise, he's to eat on the floor next to Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

There's an unspoken rule for Louis and that's to clean up the sex mess. Unless he couldn't, in which, Harry would understand and he wouldn't push the boy, but a simple fingering and 2 cums didn't count as couldn't.

So when Dinner is done Louis is excused from his perch on the floor and he takes his dish to the sink. After rinsing it and putting it into the dish washer the tiny hybrid makes his way back to the living room, soft feet patting lightly against the dark hardwood flooring.

He finds the empty condom and scoops it off of the floor and the glass plug he cleaned with his tongue, throwing the condom away in a special trash the hybrid takes the plug into Daddy's play room.

The room was a warm tan colour and there were many metal hooks and loops built into the ceiling and walls so that Louis could be tied up anyway Daddy wanted. There was a wall full of Daddy's toys, ranging from things he could spank Louis with to things he could stuff into the boy and fuck him with.

The small boy makes his way around a leather table and reminds himself that he has to sanitize it before he goes to bed, from this morning's play. He makes it to the other side of the room and dips the plug into some warm soapy water that's left out in a deep, yet small, sink. He uses a very soft cloth to rub the glass down then he moves one step to the right and dips the soapy, clean, plug into a sanitizing solution. The bubbles melt away and the plug comes out damp but clean.

Louis hands it on the drying rack, taking care of the 2 dildo's that were currently hanging up. Upon turning around the naked Hybrid comes face to chest with Daddy. He tilts his head back and gives the man a large smile, earning a peck on the lips in return.

The man's trunk like arm wraps around Louis' middle and the boy is pulled and pressed against his Daddy's warm chest, cheek nuzzling into the smooth white fabric of his work shirt. "Tomorrow I have the day off," Louis knew this, Louis knows Daddy's schedule, it's written on a calendar in Daddy's office. "We're going to have some guests over," now that doesn't happen often.

Louis' lips part and the hybrid pulls back to look up at his Daddy. His hears that were perked are not flat against his messy hair. "Do I have to please them, Daddy?" Louis asks and his Daddy nods.

"You do," and Louis sighs but nods.

"Alright, Daddy."

Sleeping with Daddy is something Louis can do only if he's been a good boy. If he's been bad or if he leaves a bad taste in Daddy's mouth by giving attitude or something, then he can't sleep with Daddy. Daddy has a special bed for himself and Louis.

The bed is wooden and loft like there's a small amount of stairs that need to be climbed to get up. It has a small cage underneath.   
(https://cdn.luscious.net/images/1/ubdgp_1597560544.jpg)

Louis stays in a cage under the bed if he's been bad, he doesn't get to sleep with Daddy and that is enough to have the hybrid sorry as ever for whatever he did to get himself in the cage in the first place

Louis stays in a cage under the bed if he's been bad, he doesn't get to sleep with Daddy and that is enough to have the hybrid sorry as ever for whatever he did to get himself in the cage in the first place.

He and his Daddy are in bed now, the tiny hybrid snuggled to his Daddy's chest. The bed was soft and the room was cool. Louis loved days like the one he just lived through.

*

"They'll be here soon," Louis gets a kiss to the temple and his Daddy is walking away to make sure that everything is set up. Louis is naked with leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He not cuffed to anything but he knows the reason they're there is so that he could be.

They were lined with a soft felt so that Louis wouldn't get chaffed or raw  
They were lined with a soft felt so that Louis wouldn't get chaffed or raw. He wore no collar; Daddy has been talking about getting him one for a long time but hasn't yet. The living room was cleaned spotless and the T.V. was on, muted, the football channel.

There was a mini fridge next to the T.V. in the large oak T.V. stand that held a bunch of beer and water. There were chips and crackers with cheese set out. There was a chess of toys next to a large leather rocking chair, Daddy's chair, that would be used on Louis and the other submissive that would walk through the door.

Louis started feeling really anxious and he looks from the door to his Daddy who was typing on his phone. "Daddy," Louis starts, twisting his fingers together. Harry doesn't answer right away, he sends his text, then he looks to his baby. "Daddy I don't want to," Louis' breathing picks up and Harry tosses his phone down to the couch, crossing the room in a few long strides.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he pulls the boy to his chest. Louis can't breathe, his chest is heaving and he can't concentrate.

"I-I don't want to, Daddy," he's nearly in tears and Harry pulls back to look the boy over; wondering if there was something that he specifically did to push this where it was too far for the boy. The cuffs weren't tight and he was naked, soft cock hanging.

"Okay baby, you go take a shower, okay? Then get dressed and come out and sit next to Daddy, okay?" Louis sniffs and nods, wrapping his arms around the large man in front of him. He leaves the room and not a moment later there's a ringing of the doorbell following him.

Harry watches the boy go, ears flat and head down. Once Louis is out of sight he opens the door with a grin. Zayn is standing there with his small sub, Niall. Harry takes a step back and lets them into the home, Niall is naked already, cuffs on his wrists and ankles much like Louis was wearing.

"Louis isn't feeling good so he won't be participating with anyone but me," Harry tells Zayn with a smile and the man nods, turning as Liam enters the home as well. Zayn and Liam were very close friends who shared Niall for now, Liam was still on the search for his own submissive.

"The games starting soon," Liam clasps Harry's outstretched hand in a one pump shake, then Zayn follows lead. Niall bends his head down as a sign of respect and Harry lets the submissive walk with his dominants to the living room.

"It's a shame Louis won't be joining us," Zayn comments and Harry nods, following after his guests.

"I'm not sure what got into him but he panicked just before you guys got here. Sent him for a shower then to change, he'll be out soon," Niall and Louis always got along and usually parties started with blow jobs, then a small sit session for the submissive to drink some wine or beer before they were fucked. Then they were left to drink some more and if Zayn and Liam allowed it, Niall and Louis would have a sleepover and Niall would be returned to his dominants the next morning.

Louis is usually okay with the parties, they used to have them once a week, then it turned into once a month when Niall got pregnant, and since he's had his baby boy they haven't had one in months. Liam mentioned a few weeks back that Niall is doing better and ready to get back into the scene; an expensive babysitter was hired for the child, a nanny of sorts, to care for the child at all times when Niall could not.

And, as a submissive who was dedicated to his dominants, Niall did not have a lot of time. Harry has heard a story from Louis, who heard it from Niall, that the boy had to stop nursing his child because there was a guest over and the guest wanted a welcome blowjob. The submissive was not required to give it but Niall expressed his displeasure with not pleasing the man like he normally would have.

So they hired the nanny to care for the child at all times.

Harry wonders how Louis will handle getting pregnant and having a child. He's been Harry's submissive since he was 18, now 23, that's many years to have grown a routine that'll be hard to break.

Niall is on his knees in front of Liam as soon as Harry unmutes the game, now just starting. Louis walks into the room, still damp from his shower, ears perked. He perches himself on Harry's lap, thighs spreading so he could straddle the man, cuddling close into his Daddy's chest.

"Hi Louis," Niall greets, pulling off of Liam's cock with a wet slurp. Louis' mouth waters and he peeks at the boy, then to Liam so almost showed no reaction to the suckling.

"Hi Niall," Louis replies quietly and Harry slips a single arm around the tiny hybrid. Louis' ears lie flat and the boy lets out a yawn, lips parting and flashing his fangs.

Louis hadn't realized he fell asleep until Harry is shaking him awake, kissing him on the forehead, and whispering about how they have to go to bed. The small boy yawns and licks his lips, looking around them. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were standing behind the couch, talking amongst themselves, waiting for Harry to get up and say goodbye properly.

Louis scoots back and stands, giving Niall a sleepy smile. Harry is behind him in a moment, clapping Liam and Zayn on the back, talking about having another get together a week later, 'like old days'.

Louis sniffs and yawns, then sneezes. Harry pulls him close to his side, the hybrid leaning close to leach as much warmth as he could. "Sorry I couldn't do much," Louis apologizes to the dominants, and to Niall who had to take both men instead of just one. Louis usually took Zayn for the blonde, as Louis gets 2 cocks in one night less often as the other submissive.

"I hope you have a good night Louis, let's see if you're up to it next week," Zayn pats the hybrid on the shoulder then walks his naked one out of the home into the dark night.

Liam follows close after and Louis wipes at his eyes, yawning having caused him to tear up. "Well," he sniffs and looks up at Harry with a sleepy smile. "I think I'm getting sick, Daddy," he answers honestly.

"Then let's get some medicine in you and get you to sleep, I have to work tomorrow. I expect you to have all of your chores done unless you have a fever, is that understood?" Harry looks Louis in the eyes and the boy gives him a smile and he nods.

He'll have his chores done, he'll suck Daddy's cock, then they could watch movies while they order in. Louis gets what he wants, and he knows he wants Chinese already.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis whines as he feels a vibration against his side, the small hybrid curled up into his Daddy's chest. The Dom had an arm around the boy's middle, the other up and under his pillow. The phone vibrates more and Louis sniffs, turning from his Daddy's chest to grab at the sleek thing.

Turns out it wasn't his phone that was ringing and the hybrid lifts his head, scanning for his Daddy's phone. The vibrations have the boy feeling around his back, then down into his side. Once he's able to look at the phone screen the hybrid sighs, settling his head back down, stretching his toes.

"Daddy," the hybrid whispers. He stops the alarm on the phone and sets it down. It was time for Daddy to wake up so he could go to work. "Daddy," Louis kisses his Daddy's cheek, hand moving up to pull the fingers through the man's rather long hair.

Harry wakes and turns on his back to stretch, Louis pushes his legs out and his muscles tremble with the stretch as they've been curled up most of the night. "I am feeling shitty," Harry murmurs and Louis pouts, turning and pushing himself up so he was on his knees next to his Daddy.

"Are you sick, Daddy?" He asks, lifting a hand to press the back against his Daddy's forehead. No fever.

Harry shakes his head. "Long night last night, I'm so tired," he yawns and Louis pouts. He and Daddy were up for a while and it was all the hybrids fault. "Think I'm ganna call in for once," Daddy never calls into work. He's important and calling in would cause him to have more work to do the next day.

Louis says nothing. It wasn't his choice. If Daddy wanted to stay home to sleep and relax then that was Daddy's choice. They had to go grocery shopping anyway, so maybe it was a good idea for him to stay home. That and they were low on Condoms, they didn't buy too many at once because they didn't want them to expire or even get close to expiring.

"Go put a size 2 plug in then get a shower started, 'kay?" Harry asks Louis who is nodding before the man is done talking. He scoots back and walks down the stairs of the bed. He can hear a faint ringing behind him and the hybrid knows that his Daddy is calling into work. He opens the bedroom chest, there's plugs lined against the back wall, 5 sizes. Each growing a half inch in diameter at the base.

Louis grabs the second size, an inch and a half in diameter, about 4 inches long. He goes to the bathroom and Harry talks quietly on the phone with his boss. He lies about food poisoning or something like that and he's given 2 days off, with pay, and no penalty.

Louis' back out of the bathroom and Harry hears the shower running. He was already awake, there was no way he was going back to sleep right now, maybe a nap later would suffice. "Cleaned?" Harry asks the hybrid who nods, standing naked in the doorway. Every morning and sometimes mid-day the hybrid cleans himself out with a douche.

Harry gets off of the bed and strips his sleep pants, taking the hybrids hand and leads him to the shower. Louis is visibly tired too but he's more awake than Harry, yawning less than the man is. Harry cleans Louis' body and even sits down at the bottom of the shower so that he could shave the boy's legs and privates.

Once Louis is clean and smooth the hybrid drops to his knees and Harry's head rolls back. A thank you blow job, one of Louis' favorite things to do.

*~*

Louis and Harry were currently inside of the grocery store the hybrid picked out. Harry let the smaller of the two do most of the shopping, though Harry cooked dinner every night, because Louis was home most often and ate the food in the house more than Harry did. Each had their own cart, Harry to plan for dinners, and Louis to plan for his breakfasts and lunches, even snacks.

"Do you think we'd be any different if we were like that, Daddy?" Louis asks, eyes on a dominant that had two submissives by his side. Harry glances up then back down to the ingredients needed for the dessert he was planning to make.

"Probably, we're very dependent on each other," Harry replies and Louis looks to the things in the cart he had in front of him. He looks to the shelf by this shoulder and scans the cakes. Picking out a double chocolate brownie box Louis turns back to Harry.

The man reaches around Louis' side for chocolate syrup, then they're walking again. "We can take this home then go out to D.S. Store, Daddy," Louis offers as he scans the shelves as they walk. The D.S. store is a store specifically for Dominants and their submissives. The whole society they lived in revolved around the life style, but there were stores specially made for private shopping. The two submissives Louis was talking about moments ago were quietly arguing with each other while the dominant was ignoring them, trying to choose between two different kinds of graham crackers.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry stops and grabs some marshmallows, then they're out of the sweets aisle. They finish shopping and Harry pays for both full carts and he has Louis sit in the car while he puts everything into the back. It was a large black SUV; a car Harry uses when he knows that he has to lug a bunch of things around, like groceries.

Everything is put away and Louis and Harry are about to walk out of the door of their home again when a soft 'mew' sounds from under Louis' foot, just before he was about to take a step. Harry watches the boy's ears twitch, flatten, then perk up again. He bends and soon Harry has a face full of a tiny orange kitten.

"Mew," Harry couldn't help grin at the coo Louis gives, pulling the kitten to his chest, finger scratching lightly under his chin.

"Daddy, look at-," the boy pauses and he pulls the tail from between the kitten's legs, "-him," he looks up and Harry nearly melts on the spot.

The kitten has the same blue eyes that Louis has, both pairs looking up at Harry with the same question, "Can we keep him, Daddy?"

Harry doesn't say anything for a moment and Louis' little tan ears flatten and the man sighs, looking at the kitten for a moment. He holds a hand out for the little body and Louis sniffles, eyes wet, as he hands it over. Harry looks the kitten over, looking for any signs of sickness of deformities and when he finds nothing he looks at Louis.

The hybrid has his head hung low, fingers clasped together at his belly, shoulders hunched. "We're going to have to get him fixed," Harry speaks and Louis' head snaps up, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"We can keep him!?" He forgets to add Daddy and Harry nearly forgets that it was supposed to be there. When the man says nothing Louis stutters, blinking owlishly. "Daddy, can we keep him?" He covers and Harry nods, handing the little thing back. The tiny kitten curls up in Louis' hand, licking at the boy's thumb.

Harry kisses Louis before stepping around him. "Get him a box or something so that we can take him to the vet, while he's there we can get everything he needs," Harry pulls his keys out, blinking when the kitten was put into his arms before his boy was off going to get the box.

Harry lifts the kitten again, one hand supporting its butt while the other was holding it around its front, little orange paws sticking above Harry's finger under its fragile jaw. "You piss on my carpet and I will step on you," he threatens, narrowing his eyes at the kitten who meows in response.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not ganna hurt right?" Louis asks the veterinarian who clicks his tongue, holding the kitten up.

The man shakes his head, "Nah, I'll put him under and he'll be sleeping the whole time," Louis almost sags in relief and Harry fights a grin at the cuteness of the hybrid; he was so worried about the tiny kitten that he hasn't even named yet. "We can also put a chip into his neck, like a microchip, so that if he ever gets brought here by anyone other than you, a missing cat, then we can scan it and we'll know that he's yours and we can call you to come and get him," Louis turns his blue eyes onto Harry who nods.

It may be expensive but Harry already knew that kitten would be Louis' world for a long time. They're sent away for an hour or so and Harry takes the hybrid to the pet store to get all the supplies the kitten might need.

"Do you think we need a cat bed, Daddy?" Louis asks looking at the little beds they had, all covered in short fur for comfort.

"It is not sleeping in the bed with us," Harry mentions and Louis reaches up to grab a blue and green bed, blue on the outside and a light green on the inside.

Louis spends most of his time looking at the different kinds of food, wondering what would be best for the tiny animal. "What are you going to name it?" Harry asks as Louis bends to pull on a very large bag of cat food. It was expensive, luxury, but it was known for giving great nutrition and soft fur.

"I have no idea, Daddy," Louis mumbles as he lifts the bag into the cart. They have everything the cat would ever need, the cart filled to the brim.

"We should get him a collar in case he wants to go outside," Harry tells the boy who bites his lip, turning from the wall of cat food to the wall of leashes, harnesses, and collars. Harry lifts his phone to look at the screen, eyes on the pink collar, it had a tiny ring to be able to hook a bell onto it. He purchases it, and checks his bank to make sure the correct amount was withdrawn.

By the time he's shoving his phone back into his pocket, the hybrid was holding a little blue collar. "It stretches so that if he gets caught on anything, it doesn't hang him. It'll stretch so that he can get his head out, Daddy," Louis explains as he pulls on the collar, showing the range of stretch.

"You want that kind?" Harry asks and Louis nods setting it into the cart. "There's a machine at the front where you can customize your tag that'll go on it," Harry offers, pushing the cart as Louis scans the aisles as they walk, just in case he missed something that he may have wanted.

He makes a cute little blue tag that has the name 'SK' on it. Harry questions him and Louis mentions his favorite author, 'Stephen King'. The man allows the name, finding it cute, and soon they're on their way back to the vet.

SK has a file made, he's groggy but awake when he's handed back to Louis. "We're going to take him home and get him set up in his bed, then we're going to the D.S. Store and then we're going to spend the rest of the afternoon having fun," Harry winks and Louis flushes pink, reaching a hand out to hold the man's at the middle console of the car as they drive home.

Louis gets SK set up in his little cat bed in the kitchen, close to the newly set up food and water station. He doesn't unpack everything else, Daddy seemed like he was in a hurry, and soon Louis is looking at nipple clamps with his Daddy.

"What about these?" Harry asks pulling on a pair of testers. They had sanitizing clothes nearby so that they could clean each thing they tested out, Harry cleans the pinchers then Louis pulls up his shirt to show off his light pink, soft, nipples.

"Ow," Louis whines, sticking out his bottom lip when one of the pinchers are secured to his left nipple, tugging with its weight. It's a sharp pain that causes goosebumps to rise on his tanned skin. Harry inspects, pulling and twisting, causing his body to whine and shift. He nods and un-pinches Louis' soft bud, replacing it with his lips, suckling and soothing the darker pink area.

"I don't want that one, Daddy," Louis pouts when Harry grabs the box anyway.

"Not for everyday use, just punishments," Harry replies and Louis licks his lips, turning to look at the other kinds. He finds a cool magnetic kind and he motions to it so that Harry could pick up the testers. They're small little metal balls about the size of peas. He pulls them apart and notices the magnetic force isn't too strong, but enough to cause Louis to pull his chest back when they're secured on either side of his untouched nipple.

Harry watches the boy breathe, eyes going down to his pinched nipple, the bud standing out and the metal balls pressing into the sensitive flesh. "Good for when we go out," Harry moves Louis' shirt back into place and unless you knew what you were looking for, you couldn't tell. He allowed Louis to re-lift his shirt and he pulls the metal balls off.

He grabs two boxes for each box only held two balls and he wanted two sets, one for each nipple. He sets them into their small cart and the two keep walking.

"Oh," Harry says as he stops to look at a new, improved, fucking machine. It was sleeker than its older self, thin but sturdy. The ball holding the dildo was moveable for any angle, to fuck the submissive while they stand, kneel, on all fours, on top of something. There were even small knobs that could have a separately sold soft rubber strap secured to it, to keep the submissive from pulling away from the fucks.

"It comes with these, Daddy," Louis speaks from the floor. He's on his knees in front of the section for the attachable dildo's. There's many different packs with many different kinds.

"Choose three packs," Harry tells the small boy whose ears perk up and he leans forward, tongue sticking out with concentration as he chooses the dildo's he's going to be fucked with. Harry grabs the large box that holds the machine and sticks it into the bottom of the cart. He also looks at the different straps, noticing that they would secure on the main post of the machine, going around Louis' upper thighs to keep him from pulling away.

He grabs 2 kinds, one a soft, but strong, ribbon and the soft leather that was used in the picture on the front of the machine's box.

"Can I get these, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry turns, putting his own boxes into the cart. Louis is still on his knees but this time with three boxes sitting in front of him. Harry bends a little to look at the options the boy has chosen.

The first box had three 'Night Drake' dildo's that were meant to replicate what a dragon's cock might look like. There were three sizes, a small one that had a wooden looking can of coke next to it. It was a head, cock head, taller and about half of the width. The next one, medium, that had the same can of coke for measurement, it was about a half a can taller and just as thick. Large was about a can and a half in thickness and about 2 cans high.

The second box had 3 plug like dildo's. They were thinner at the top and thicker at the base but not so much so that it couldn't fuck in and out of a submissive easily. The first, small, was a simple thin one with one notch that might catch on Louis' rim. Medium had 3 notches, each bigger than the one before, the box advertising "2 inches at the base!" for that size. The large had 5 notches, the first bigger than the second, then the third to the fifth growing in size.

The third box was filled with 3 completely different dildos'. The first was called 'the wave', it had a smooth back but the front was wavy, it was moderately thick but not too bad. Another that had a bulbous head but rather normal, good for a stretch on Louis' rim. The last one had a large knot at the bottom that would help blow out Louis' rim.

Harry accepts the boxes and Louis lifts them into the cart. "Can we get plugs, Daddy?" Louis asks turning a little to look back at the man. Harry raises a brow. "I saw these new ones, on the T.V.," Louis' favorite past time was watching infomercials on the bdsm channel. "You can control it with your phone, make it bigger and smaller, vibrate faster and slower, Daddy," Louis licks his lips.

"You want something like that?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"Want you to be able to do things to me, even when you're at work, Daddy," he replies and Harry thinks about it for a moment. He wonders what brought this on really, he'd always thought that Louis liked his time at home, alone. Maybe he should give the boy some more of his attention. "We could skype too, sometimes when you're not busy? Or during Lunch, daddy. So that you can see what you're doing to me," Harry hums and lifts a hand to lightly grasp Louis' chin.

The boy's ears flatten and he looks like he's gotten in trouble. "If you can find it before we leave then you can have it," he had only grabbed the boys chin so that he could kiss the boy. "And we can try it tomorrow, but I do want to try this machine tonight," Harry kicks the box lightly with the toe of his shoe.

Louis' shoulders sag and his ears perk up, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Louis finds the plug right before Harry is ready to leave, they got some more condoms and lube, some panties for Louis, and a new cock ring. The plug was relatively small but the tester shows Harry how large it could get, 5 inches in diameter and 8 inches in length. "You don't have to blow it up all the way, Daddy," Louis assures when Harry looks at him. The vibrations are strong and Harry almost deems the toy too dangerous for Louis' tiny body but the boy really wants it so he allowed him to put it into the cart.

"If it hurts you in anyway then I'm suing them," Harry mentions to the tiny hybrid next to him and the small boy beams, a new pep in his step as they push the cart to checkout. "Going to fuck you hard when we get home too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I have never been in a bdsm relationship and all I know is from porn and research (google).

“Okay, the cat has to go,” Harry picks the cat up from where it was snuggled against his rib cage. Louis was spread thigh and flush above him, his cock deep in the boy. Louis pouts and takes the tiny meowing feline. “I can’t fucking concentrate with this cat sleeping against me,” Harry continues and Louis gives the man a bored look before lifting a knee and pulling himself off of his Daddy.

“He isn’t doing anything bad,” the boy comments as he slides off of the bed so that he could put the cat on the outside of the door, closing it, muting the meowing.

“He isn’t doing anything bad but it’s making me uncomfortable,” Harry grumbles and he takes Louis’ hand and helps the boy back onto the bed. Once the boy is straddling his hips Harry slaps a hand down onto his arse cheek, causing the small hybrid to keen, ears flattening.

“What was that for Daddy?” Louis asks with a pout and Harry smiles up at him.

“Forgetting to say Daddy,” Louis did forget. The hybrid licks his lips and lifts himself, hand reaching between his thighs to hold his Daddy’s cock up so that he could sit on it again. He sinks down easily, eyes closing as he’s filled again. He settles his hands on top of his Daddy’s, whose rest on his hips, helping him roll them around to get comfortable again.

“You know, I think Zelos knows that you don’t like him, Daddy,” Louis comments as he plants his hands on his Daddy’s chest. He had named the cat after the Greek God Zelos. He lifts himself almost all the way off his Daddy’s cock before letting himself drop back down, slowly.

Harry shifts his feet so that he can fuck up into Louis as the boy rides him, causing the smaller one to whine and pant, head thrown back. Louis cums first, he was told he could as he was undressing, and Harry follows soon after into the subs throat.

Zelos scratches at the door as if he knows that both are done with their sexual escapades for a little while. Louis sighs and picks the condom from where Harry threw it to the side, he narrows his eyes at the thing when his hand gets wet and he notices the little tear at the tip.

Daddy didn’t cum inside of him though, Louis sucked him off to finish, so the hybrid shrugged and tossed the condom away. He opens the door and allows the tiny little orange kitten back into the room, meowing loudly and tail raised high; excited to be back with the family and included in their fun.

“Grab that new plug,” Harry murmurs from the bed and Louis watches the kitten run up the stairs to the mattress where Harry lay nude. The man has to snatch the feline up as the little one tries head butting his semi-hard cock. He sets the cat near his chest and he pets it until Zelos calms and starts for a nap.

Louis searches around the room for a moment, trying to find the new plug; he finds it in the closet next to the unpackaged fucking machine that Daddy promised to use on his next day off. The plug is still in its box so Louis carries it to the bed, the mattress perfect height at his ribcage to stand and open the box.

“Do we have to clean it before we use it, Daddy?” Louis asks and Harry nods, reaching a hand forward to help Louis hold the flaps of the cardboard box back so that he could pull out the plastic wrapped plug. He hands the phone syncing instructions to his Daddy and Louis starts unwrapping the plug that was halfway inflated. It was as thick as his palm and as long as his hand. He feels the soft rubber material as Harry starts clicking things on his phone, reaching forward to press a button on the plug before it starts vibrating, roughly, in Louis’ hands.

“That’s strong,” Harry comments taking the plug from Louis. Even holding a tight grip on the plug it’s still visibly shaking Harry’s hand. He messes with his phone and the vibrations slow down to a healthy, non harmful speed. He hands it back to Louis who blinks, staring at the plug; he looks up to Harry after a moment and nods. “Go clean it up then I want that in you, just like that,” Harry tells him and Louis bites his lip, looking back down at the plug.

It was thick, a little more thicker than Harry’s cock itself, and his cock is thick enough that Louis can’t get nowhere near close to wrapping a single hand around it. Louis cleans the plug with toy cleaner, making sure that it’s all sanitized before he brings the thing back into the room where Harry waits.

The plug is still vibrating, strong but not dangerously so, and Louis climbs the tall height to get onto the bed. Zelos doesn’t like the vibrating plug and jumps away, running down the stairs, and into the small cage that Louis’ slept in a few times. The boy hands Harry the plug when the man sits up and he turns, arching his back downwards, knees spread, and head resting on the mattress.

He whines, moving a hand between his thighs to feel, when the tip touches against his abused rim. His Daddy doesn’t give much patience to the task as he presses the blunt tip to Louis’ rim. The plug was shaped like a cock but the end had a knot that would lock it into the boy.

“Wow, Daddy,” Louis gasps when the head slips past Louis’ resisting rim. Harry lets the plug sit there for a moment before twisting it around and pressing deeper. He grabs the small bottle of lube they used for their fucking beforehand and he drips a few drops onto the smooth plastic.

Louis’ body only causes faint resistance to the plug and soon it’s nestled deep into him, the knot left. “I don’t know, Daddy,” Louis pants, thighs trembling as the plug is settled right on top of his prostate, his own cock fattening, ready to cum again.

“Don’t cum unless I give you permission,” the words Louis hoped he wouldn’t hear. The boy pants as Harry presses on the base of the plug, moving Louis’ body forward some with the pressure on his already overstretched rim. “Can you take it?” Making sure it’s not too much; Louis loved his Daddy.

“Ju-Uh, fuck! Dad-dy,” Louis’ voice cracks when the knot slides past his rim, nestling the plug firmly against his prostate. Harry moved a hand around Louis’ hip to his lower stomach, pressing on the area, feeling the hardness of the plug inside of the small hybrid.

Louis was feeling so much pleasure he almost couldn’t breath, long pants expand his chest and his eyes close. “C’mon,” Harry whispers, moving his hand back to turn Louis by his hips so that he was lying on the soft mattress. The boy’s tanned thighs fall open and Harry rests his body above the smaller ones; he presses a strong thigh to the plug and Louis hooks his leg over the man’s other thigh, knee on the mattress keeping him up.

“I’m ganna cum, Daddy,” Louis whines, throwing his head back against the mattress, fingers moving up to tangle in his Daddy’s hair as the man dips down to suck at his collar bones, nipping the skin of his throat, leaving red hickies and pink bites.

“What’s the rule?” Harry asks and Louis bucks into Harry’s thigh, pressing the plug deeper into himself, harder against his prostate.

“N-no cuming unless Daddy says so,” Louis swallows and gasps when Harry dips lower, latching his lips around a pink, sensitive, nipple; his free hand moves up along Louis’ soft side to the neglected nipple to lightly pinch and tug it away from the boys chest.

“Don’t cum,” Harry murmurs and he lifts his upper body, moving back and settling himself between Louis’ spread thighs. The boy lifts his upper body off of the bed, resting back on his elbows to watch what the man was doing.

Harry lowers one hand to lightly press against the plug and he uses his free hand to lift Louis’ smaller cock from his belly. “No no no, daddy!” Louis cries out as Harry sucks down the head, fire flashing through the hybrids body causing a shudder as the boy drops back again. “Shit!” Louis pulls on Harry’s hair.

His back arches upwards and the boy all but screams when Harry presses 2 buttons on his phone, upping the vibrations and inflating the plug by a half an inch in diameter. The man sucks the boy down as he rolls his fingers against the plug, pulsating it on Louis’ abused prostate. “Daddy please!” Louis begs and when he pulls on his Daddy’s hair again, the man lifts up and moves back over the boy’s body.

“Cum,” is all the man says as he dips down to bite harshly into the soft crevice of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

Louis screams when he cums, his vision goes back then bursts into stars, his body shakes and he can’t breathe. Harry doesn’t stop the plug and Louis has to take a few deep breaths to stop himself from passing out in the overload of pleasure he felt.

“Please daddy,” tears spill from the corners of Louis’ eyes but Harry doesn’t bat an eyelash, he knows that the feeling can be ‘too much’ but Louis has a safeword for when it’s real.

“One more time,” Harry pulls back admiring the teeth marks he left behind. He looks over his boy’s face and Louis is pink from exertion of holding back from cuming, then finally being able too. His lips are wet and swollen, cheeks flushed, ears flat and blue eyes closed. “One more time baby,” Harry says again pulling on the plug until the knot comes free, Louis’ whine the only thing that lets the dominant know that the boy felt it.

He presses it back in, then fucks the boys rim with it, Louis body trembling softly as his cock lets out another splurt of cum onto the boys lower belly. “Good boy, look at you,” Harry moves back so he’s kneeling between Louis’ spread and shaking thighs. He pulls the plug from the quivering rim and turns it off before setting it to the side.

Louis runs a small hand through the cum on his belly, upwards, then through his hair as he relishes in the feeling of an amazing orgasm, more than one amazing orgasm. Harry reaches a hand forward, curious, and fists Louis’ cock head. The boy bucks forward, sitting now, and his thighs try to clamp close but they can’t with Harry’s thighs and hips in the way. “Daddy!” Louis cries, face morphed into pain.

Harry doesn’t remove his hand, he pumps it, Louis’ body clenching and the boy begging with each upward pull against his overly sensitive head. Louis cums again, dry, body slumping forward into Harry’s chest, the dominant moving the boy back so he was lying down.

Subspace.

Louis’ eyes were looking through Harry, lips parted, chest heaving. “You with me baby?” Harry asks and Louis can only respond with a whimper causing the man to laugh lightly, moving over the boy again to kiss his unresponsive lips.

“I love you Daddy,” Louis gets out before Sub dropping and Harry jerks back quickly, yanking the boy’s limp body up into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub dropping is dangerous. Subspace is like being high, Sub drop is that high being ripped away and leaving you with nothing very quickly. 
> 
> Subspace - When your body experiences extreme sensations it releases endorphins and adrenaline. These increase pain tolerance and can induce a floaty, trance-like state of mind.
> 
> Sub Drop - Once the body has pushed these chemicals into your system, they must eventually regulate. When play is done the body stops releasing extra endorphins, etc and the body's more regulated system kicks in. The immediate indication of this is typically a decrease in body temperature and a more trance-like state of mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry can almost physically tell that Louis’ body temperature has dropped right along with his mental drop. He pulls the boys mostly limp body onto his lap so that he could pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom that was right off of the bedroom, across from the bed. He sets the boys bum on the edge of the bathtub while he turns the water on and makes it almost too warm to bare.

“I can’t leave you alone right now,” Harry whispers as he thinks about a way for him to get chocolate and gatorade for the boy. He needs chocolate to help bring his body’s chemicals back in place, and the gatorade to replace what he expelled while having sex. Harry looks back into the room where Zelos was playing with a little ball that had a tiny bell on the inside.

The man lifts Louis once more and sets him into the slowly filling tub, he rushes into the bedroom to snatch his phone from it’s charger on the bed, then he’s back into the bathroom. Louis is watching him, eyes and face void of emotion as Harry moves around to get everything ready.

The man dials Zayn’s number as he moves Louis forward so that he could sit behind the small boy. “Hello?” Zayn answers and Harry sighs in relief, he knows how Zayn likes to not answer his phone sometimes.

“Hey man, it’s Harry,” Harry leans Louis’ body against his own, rubbing a wet hand over the side of Louis’ face, brushing the hair out of the way. Louis’ fingers grip Harry’s thighs, lightly pulsing their grip as the boy listens. Harry puts the phone on speaker as Zayn starts speaking again.

“What’s up? Haven’t heard from you in a mo-,” Louis turns his head to look at the phone and Harry allows him to watch the screen, a selfie of Louis and Zayn as the contact picture.

“Can you pick me up some chocolate and gatorade?” Zayn knows what that means and Louis hears the man mumbling to someone.

“Yeah give me 10, yeah?” Harry confirms and he hands up, Louis’ eyes follow the phone as it’s set down on the edge of the tub.

He lifts a hand and slips the mobile into the water. “Really?” Harry asks as he digs around his thigh to grab the phone. He checks it, working still, then tosses it onto the soft carpet outside of the tub. He turns Louis’ body, albet oddly, in the water until the boy is facing him. Harry moves the boys legs until they’re resting over his own and Louis is looking over his face.

“Daddy,” Louis says softly. Harry nods and leans forward to kiss the boy’s swollen lips. He’s marked up from Harry’s teeth and lips, the cum already washed off of his belly. The man lifts his hands and uses the thin black tie on his wrist to tie his hair up off of his neck and he grabs a sponge and Louis’ favorite body wash.

“I love you, you know that?” Harry tells the boy as he squeezes some of the white sand infused body wash into the yellow sponge.

Louis’ face crumbles and Harry’s eyes go wide. He lets the sponge float in the water as he pulls Louis to his chest, the boy letting out loud sobs, hands shaking as they’re pressed between their chests. “I’m sorry,” Louis cries and Harry is baffled, he lifts Louis’ bum to properly sit the boy on his lap.

“What are you sorry for?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head against Harry’s damp shoulder, tears wetting the skin as he nips at Harry. The man didn’t chide the boy, he knows that Louis bites when he cries, he’s gotten used to it over the years.

“You wont want m-me anymore,” Louis sobs, shoulders shaking and Harry’s heart nearly breaks. He isn’t sure what the boy is on about but it must be something big for him to sub drop himself as a result.

“I’ll want you no matter what, you know that right?” Harry asks and Louis bites onto the skin of his collar bone harshly as he presses himself into Harry, arms moving so that he could wrap his arms around the man’s middle. “Tell me what’s wrong baby, I’ll tell you that it’s okay, no matter what, you know that,” Harry rocks the boy slowly and the bathroom door opens.

Zayn is flushed from running and he takes in the scene before setting down dark chocolate on the edge of the tub, the wrapper already opened a little so that it’s not a struggle to rip apart with wet fingers, and an opened but not drank from bottle of gatorade.

“Th-the condom broke, Daddy,” Louis voices, not knowing that Zayn was in the room, and Harry continues rocking no matter how much he wants to stop in shock. If he does anything, anything, wrong while Louis is dropped he could destroy the poor boy. He’s like a hurt puppy at the moment, the wrong look, grip, motion could throw the boy through a loop.

Harry mouths his thanks to Zayn and the man leaves, not wanting to get into anything the couple was going through. “You know that’s not that bad,” Harry voices to the boy, reaching for the chocolate, pulling the packaging all the way off and leaving the brick like candy on the edge of the tub.

“What if I get p-pregnant?” Louis asks, turning his head when Harry taps the boys shoulder, letting him know there’s chocolate for him to eat. Even dropped, Louis knows that chocolate is good. The man breaks off a piece and lets the boy take a bite.

“Then we’ll have a little baby,” Harry responds, grabbing the gatorade, handing it to the boy next. Louis only swallows a little bit the first try but the second, after Harry kisses the chocolate from his lips, is better.

“You don’t hate me?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head, rubbing a hand up and down the boys back. He lets Louis have the other half of his chocolate.

“Why would I hate you for carrying my child?” Harry asks and Louis blinks owlishly, eyes rimmed red and lips covered in chocolate.

“I don’t wanna be pregnant,” Louis informs and Harry nods.

“Well, you might not be. The last time our condom broke, what happened?” Harry asks and Louis seems to think really hard for a moment. Harry can tell the boy is coming back to him. “Tell me what happened.”

“Uh,” Louis licks his lips and Harry picks up the sponge that was still floating around. He starts with Louis’ collarbones, then shoulders. “You told me it was going to be okay and a month later we took a pregnancy test and it was negative,” Louis answers and Harry nods.

“And it’s still okay and in a month we’ll take another test,” Harry replies and Louis seems to sag in relief at the answer. “I love you and a baby is not going to make me not love you,” Harry looks the boy in his eyes as he says those words. “If you carry my child I will love you just as much as I loved you before you were,” he adds and Louis gives him a bright smile.

“I love you, Daddy,” he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and hugs him, giving the man room and space to wash his back real quick. “Do you think I am pregnant?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.

“No, I don’t. It was precum, you can get pregnant off of that but chances? Slim,” he answers.

They finish their bath with Louis stepping out himself again. Harry watches the boy as he scoops the kitten off of the floor where it slept so that he could talk to the tiny body as he climbed into bed, naked. The boy looks over the plug that was left behind and he turns. “I’ll take care of it,” Harry tells him as he picks it up to do so. When he comes back to the bedroom Louis is snuggled under the blankets, ready for Harry to join.

The man does and he holds his body close the whole night, texting and ‘calling’ into work the next day using one of his ‘Submissive Needs Day’ offs. You get 30 days worth a year, they’re paid day offs, and dominants can use them when they need to be with their submissive for care in anyway.

Louis may have been out of his sub drop but he could very well slip back into it and with the next day being a Friday, he was happy that he could have 3 whole days to make sure his body was safe and happy.

He also hoped the boy was pregnant, just a small hope. He may not really want children right at that moment but at the same time, something tugged at his chest when he thought about his boy swollen with child, holding their newborn and nursing it.

He’ll find out in a month if he could give up that sliver of hope and wait it out like he planned, or if he’d have to hold the crying sub once more and make sure he knows that a baby is okay and their lives will change but it’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a shorter story. 


	7. Chapter 7

"2 negative and 1 positive, what kind of bull-," Louis cuts himself off when his Daddy walks into the bathroom. He pushes the tests over to the man and Harry takes a good look at all of them.

"Do you think that line even counts?" He asks pointing to the positive test, Louis squints at it. It really shouldn't count, it's barely there, but he knows that if there's even a faint line, then it counts.

"Do we go to the doctors now Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs.

"I think we should give it another 2 weeks or so, then retake the tests and see what they say. If we get something like this again then we can go in and check," there's a kiss on Louis' cheek then his Daddy is gone, ready to go to work. He had woken Louis up so that the boy could take the tests and with them being inconclusive, mostly negatives, it's time for him to go to work and Louis to go back to sleep.

About midway through the day he receives a text, a single picture, with 2 different negative tests and one positive, the line a little more defined now. Harry sighs and texts back 'we're waiting 2 weeks before we go to the doctors, stop freaking yourself out. If I find any sign that you're stuck on this you're getting spanked, caged, and you're sleeping in the cage tonight.'

That stops the texts after a reply of 'okay daddy, sorry daddy'. Harry doesn't like being really harsh on his body but Louis sure does know how to freak himself out. If he kept up the way he was then he probably wouldn't have gotten any of his chores done nor would he have been ready for Harry when the man came home. And as much as Harry would understand why the boy wasn't doing what he was supposed to, there were rules and Louis was to follow them and if he didn't then Harry was to follow his own rule: Follow through.

When he gets home Louis isn't waiting for him. The Dom sighs and sets his laptop case on the floor; he loosens his tie and listens for any noise. There is none so he waits and as he does he unbuttons his suit jacket and hangs it on the coat rack that would soon be put to use as fall was quickly approaching. He would move it from the rack when he was done punishing Louis, he had a special hanger for it and he didn't want it to get ruined.

He toes off his shoes and starts unbuttoning is shirt. There's a soft noise from deep in the home and Harry raises a brow as Louis dashes from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The boy looks like a deer caught in the headlight when he notices Harry standing there.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Louis says as he rushes forward, dropping to his knees at his usual spot.

"Did you get your chores done?" Harry asks and he can see the lie before Louis says it.

"Yes, Daddy," Harry sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

"You know, I was having a good day," he informs as he looks down at the naked hybrid. His ears were flat and twitchy, nervous. "What chores did you not get done?" He asks and Louis takes a deep breath, blue eyes dropping down so he could look at his hands clasped in his lap. Harry knew that the boy knew he was disappointed.

"I-I didn't clean the bathroom and I didn't do the laundry," Louis informs and Harry moves around the boy.

"Don't move," he says before walking into the bedroom. The bed was made but haphazardly like that was the last thing that Louis did before rushing out. He goes into the bathroom and pulls the small trash from between the toilet and sink, looking inside he sees multiple pregnancy tests and upon pulling a few out, most were negative with a few positives – positive by a faint line, but positive nonetheless.

He takes the trash with him as he walks back to the main hallway where Louis still knelt, head hung and ears flat. The boy looks up when Harry walks back around in front of him and when he sees the trash can he slumps, "I'm sorry Daddy," he whines, eyes watering as he knows he has a very decent punishment ahead of him.

"So you have 10 spanks for not being ready, 20 spanks for the unfinished chores, and I'm going to add on 20 spanks for not listening to me when I told you to drop the pregnancy tests and wait," Louis whimpers. "And you know I'm using your throat as well and because you've done ruined my day you're getting a belt today," Harry sets the trash down and Louis' jaw wobbles and he sniffles, lifting a hand to wipe his tears.

The dominant sighs and unbuttons his belt. Follow through.

*

Louis is sniffling as he curls himself in Harry's lap, his arse was on fire; 50 spanks with Daddy's belt was a lot and every time the sensitive red flesh touched anything the boy whimpers. Harry opts out of giving the boy any soothing cream, it's been a while since Louis fucked up enough to be spanked and the boy knows that this was a warning to not start again.

That and Daddy remembered about his text and Louis' cock was smooshed into a small plastic cage, unable to get hard. It wasn't painful, not yet, but Louis knows that as soon as he gets horny that the cage is going to bite into the sensitive flesh of his prick and then it wouldn't be as okay to have on.

And he had to sleep in the cage under the bed that night.

The doorbell rings and Louis whines when he's lifted off of Harry's lap and put onto the soft cushion next to where the man sat. The Dominant was giving the boy the silent treatment, giving him just enough attention to let him know that he loved him and that he wasn't mad but still punishing him because the boy blatantly didn't listen and he lied to his Daddy's face.

Daddy is back with a few paper bags in his hand and he motions for Louis to join him in the kitchen. The boy kneels on his cushion as Harry scoops food onto plates for them. It was Chinese and from the smell of it, it was Louis' favorite. It was a spicy sauce over shrimp, chicken, and beef, noodles and rice on the side. He can hear extra noises other than the main dish and the sub knows that his Daddy went all out and got the salad, soup, and sides as well.

Louis was handed down the salad with special sauce drizzled over the top and his miso soup with a fork and spoon. He eats quietly, relishing at the cold salad and warm soup. When he's done he's handed a quarter of the appetizer which is one of each; an egg role, a crab wonton, and a few other things.

They eat in silence and Louis kind of wants his Daddy to say something, the silent treatment was killing him because he knew that his Daddy was still a little mad about it. "Da-," he's cut off when Harry thrusts a hand out for his plate so that he could pass the main course. The boy sniffles as his chest tightens and his eyes water. He picks up his empty plate and passes it to the man. He has a half a plate of rice and half of meat handed to him.

"Daddy why are you still mad?" Louis says quickly and Harry doesn't answer. The boy pushes his food around the plate, he wasn't given vegetables, he never liked cooked ones, so the boy eats a piece of his shrimp.

"I'm mad because you won't drop the pregnancy thing," Harry responds and Louis swallows past the lump in his throat.

"I-I'm just afraid," Louis answers quietly, voice just above a whisper. "I don't want to be pregnant and I keep getting those few positives and it's just scary," he adds and mixes some of the sauce from the meat in with the rice before taking a bite.

"Wait two weeks and we can take more tests, okay? Just forget about it for now," Harry pushes his chair back and Louis looks up at the man, seeing his open arms the boy leaves his food and climbs onto the man's lap.

He's fed by Harry's fork the rest of their dinner, then he cleans the food mess before he's sent to bed. The cage locks but Harry never locks it, Louis can get out whenever he wants, but he has to at least sleep inside of it. The man sits on the couch after Louis goes to sleep, laptop on his lap as his feet rest on the coffee table.

He's looking at different panties he would buy for the boy as a present when his phone rings; a text from Zayn.

So, what's the results from a month ago? – Z

Harry sighs, he forgot that Zayn was there when Louis panicked about the broken condom.

Inconclusive so far. 2 negative and 1 positive – Harry S.

There's no response until Harry is ready to go to bed, having purchased 3 very expensive high end pairs of panties. It would be delivered as a present while Harry was at work the next day with a letter on the inside.

Party this Friday? – Z

Sure – Harry S .


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Louis is woken up by Harry pulling on his leg lightly, the small hybrid whining and allowing his body to be pulled out of the cage. He's picked up and the boy blearily blinks up at his Daddy as the man lies him down onto the soft bed, covering the boys naked body. Zelos curls into Louis' side and the kitten hybrid pets the tiny kitten until he's asleep again.

It's cold when Louis wakes again and the boy whines into his pillow, pulling the blankets around his shoulders as tight as he could. He could feel the small warm ball of Zelos pressed against his thigh but it wasn't much, he was probably giving the kitten more heat the he was getting.

The notification light on the hybrid's phone is going off so he grabs it quickly, to not let his arm stay in the cold air of the room for long, and lights the screen up to find a text from his Daddy.

There should be a box waiting for you when you wake – Daddy

Louis frowns and looks around the room, finding no box, the hybrid sighs. He's going to have to get up to find out if the box was there and what was inside of it. He's out of bed and dressed in a sweater of his Daddy's and a pair of sweats he hasn't worn in months, they were soft and the hybrid's soft feet make a soft pat pat pat noise as he walks through the home.

Zelos follows close behind and Louis sees a box sitting just inside of the front door. It's small, black, and sleek looking. He knows Daddy bought him something because there's always special instructions to the delivery guys to open the front door and put the box on the inside so that no one could take it. There was also motion detectors in the hallway as it enters into the living room just in case the delivery guy wanted to look around like he wasn't supposed to.

Louis eyes the box and Zelos goes for it, pouncing on the shiny black thing, causing it to skid a foot or so to the side. Nothing sounds from the inside so Louis bends to pick it up, feeling the lightness. Whatever was inside doesn't move as Louis shakes the box and the boy carries it to the kitchen, grabbing a large knife to cut through the strong tape on the sides. Once the box it able to be opened the hybrid lifts the top and grins when he sees the wrapping paper he loves.

He's not sure exactly what he has gotten but the hybrid knows that it's lingerie of some sort, the wrapping paper a light pink with black designs giving away the store the things were shipped from. It was Louis' favorite store, very expensive but very high quality and he doesn't get things from there often.

Moving the wrapping paper back and to the side Louis finds 3 pairs of gorgeous panties. They were obviously not for everyday wear as they had a bunch of extra straps but they were gorgeous nonetheless.

Lifting the first pair Louis feels the thong's material, soft and stretchy. Instead of just a simple g-string in the back, there were many strings that were sure to cup and shape his arse in the most gorgeous way. It was black and sleek; Louis was going to wear it for when his Daddy came home. 

The next pair was a light blue silk like material, soft to the touch but stretchy. It was a full, almost see through, pantie and Louis tilts his head at the slightly darker pink line that runs through the back about halfway. He runs his finger over it and flushes when he notices it's a delicate zipper, small and soft and almost not noticeable. It was used to open the panties right at Louis' hole so he could be fucked with them on.

The last pair were innocent enough, black and see through with many designs, could be worn for everyday use but Louis was sure the sewing of the designs would itch after wearing them for a long period of time.

There's a receipt at the bottom and Louis ignores the 4 digit price tag as he tosses it to the trash. He saves the box, it's well made and he could use it for something later.

The boy puts the panties away into his underwear drawer, half of it was full of panties from the store the new ones came from and the other half were more comfortable. The boy uses the bathroom next and sighs as he notices his prick was picking up a pink colour from being smooshed in the cage for the number of hours it was.

He gets his chores done early to make sure that he doesn't forget them again, making the bed and getting the dirty clothes put into the washer. He stands in the bedroom, Zelos sleeping on the bed, in front of his full body mirror. He turns and pulls his sweats down, showing his bare red and slightly bruised arse. He rubs cream into it to help the healing process and straightens his clothes out when he's done.

He gets a text about an hour before Daddy is supposed to be home to put a sizable plug in, Liam, Zayn, and Niall would be over after Daddy got home for a session.

The boy undresses completely and grabs his Daddy's favorite plug, one that he has to twist into himself, the plug getting bigger with every turn.

He kneels on the soft bed and rubs a lubed finger against his tight hole, sighing into the pillow under his head, eyes fluttering closed as he presses the finger into himself. It doesn't take long to stretch, 3 fingers by time he's done, face flush and eyes noticing he has a half hour before his Daddy walks through the front door.

Grabbing the plug Louis lubes that up as well before reaching behind his body to press the tip against himself, pressing it in then twisting it into his body. He's whimpering and thrusting his hips by time it's seated into him and the boy slides off of the bed, lips parted as he pants. It's rubbing against his prostate as he walks, closing the kitten into the bedroom, and through the house until he's kneeling on the cushion in the main hallway, waiting for daddy.

His cock is aching in the cage, not able to get hard, and Louis squeezes a hand against the cage to put more pressure on himself so when he lets go it loosens and gives him a sense of relief.

The door opens and Louis grins up at his Daddy, mouth open and tongue waiting by time the man has his pants unbuttoned and open, cock out and ready.

Harry debates on letting Louis out of his cage for the party and the thoughts win but he keeps the boy caged up until he cums onto his tongue. There's a knock on the door and Louis is panting into Harry's crotch as he thrusts his hips against the man's shin.

"C'mon in!" Harry calls and the door opens, Niall walking in first, cock hard and pressed against his lower belly, black cock ring secured at his base. Zayn and Liam are next and both men take in Louis whining into Harry's clothed crotch as he bucks his hips into the man, each motion causing the plug inside of him to rub against his prostate, the thick end stretching his rim.

"Good day?" Zayn asks, remembering the last time they were there. Louis hadn't been in the mood and stayed in Harry's lap the whole time, fighting sleep.

"Good day," Harry confirms and Niall turns to Zayn and Liam, looking for instructions of some sort. Harry pushes Louis' head back and moves himself away from the boy's needy body.

"Oh, what happened?" Liam asks as he rounds behind Louis to take in the boys still red arse.

"Spanked yesterday," Harry answers as he reaches down to take Louis' hand to pull him to a stand. He settles a hand on the boys hip, using the other to press on his shoulder blade to bend him over to show the welted spanks that were still marring his skin. "Didn't have his chores done, lied to me, and didn't listen to an instruction I gave while at work," Harry explains and Zayn moves forward to grasp the sensitive skin.

Louis mewls and shifts from one foot to the other. The dark haired man lands a loud, ass shaking, smack to the right cheek of the noisy hybrid. "I was thinking," he starts and Liam sets a hip against the back of the couch, arms crossing over his chest as he listens to Zayn.

Harry keeps Louis bent over as Zayn grasps the flared end of the plug, tugging on it, watching as the rim spasms and tightens. "That we can go through a denial day? Niall was a bad boy yesterday as well," he looks at his own hybrid and the boy turns to show his bruised arse.

Zayn and Liam had different rules than Harry, they went further with Niall when it came to punishments.

"I think I like that idea," Harry confirms and Liam grins, reaching into his pocket to pull out an extra cock ring, for Louis. "Niall, can you put it on him?" Harry asks and the blonde turns to give him a nod, hand reaching out to take the small ring. Louis stays bent over, whimpers leaving his lips every so often as Zayn tugs harshly at the plug that was too large to be pulled from his body without twisting it out.

"Daddy," the boy pants when Niall secures the ring onto his aching cock, hard from being let out of its cage.

"I'll spank you more," Harry threatens when Louis starts to fight the hold the man had on the back of his neck, keeping him bent as Zayn pulls on the plug harder. Harry watches Louis' wet rim stretch almost the size of a fist as the plug threatens to pop free. "Fisting," Harry voices as the thought runs through his head.

"Fisting?" Liam asks and Harry nods, eyes going to Niall who took it upon himself to suckle on the end of Louis' needy prick, causing the boys hips to buck back, sensitive from being caged then denied in a ring.

"I think he can take it, it's been a long while," Harry slaps a hand down onto Louis' arse, hard, causing the boy to buck forward.

Louis cries out, loudly, when the plug slips free from his arse. A loud squelch follows and Zayn is left with it in his hand before he hands it to Liam to set it to the side. "Bend over the arm of the couch for me," Zayn tells the hybrid and Louis stands straight when Harry's hand loosens from the nape of his neck.

"Niall, lean your back against the side of the couch, legs spread, hooked around Louis'," Liam speaks, voice hard and demanding. Niall does as he's told, leaning his back against the side of the couch, legs up and hooked around Louis' spread ones. It leaves the blond open, gaping rim twitching at the cool air of the house. He has Louis' cock right in his face but he does nothing with it, waiting to be told what to do next.

"What made you think fisting?" Zayn asks as he pulls lube from a bag that he's brought along. He hands it to Harry who spreads it over his fingers, then down to his wrist.

"The plug stretching his rim," Harry answers honestly as he steps forward, non-lubed hand pressing against Louis' lower back to arch it downward and cause his ass to face upwards more.

"A fist, Daddy?" Louis asks for confirmation and the cock to his lips seems to be his answer. Liam presses forward, a throat fucker, and Louis gags. Harry is able to press three fingers into the boy with ease and Zayn watches, hand twitching and ready to spank the submissive should he do anything out of place.

Louis hacks around Liam's cock when Harry presses in his pinky, pushing against Louis' resistance to get the last 4 knuckles into his tight heat. He twists his hand around, fingers spreading and stretching the boy's walls. Zayn grabs the lube bottle and tilts it over Harry's hand and the boys rim to make sure there's enough lube, not wanting to hurt the small hybrid.

He gives attention to Niall then, letting Harry cause his own hybrid to yell around Liam's cock in his throat as he works his thumb into the boy. He grabs his bag and pulls out a large vibrator. It doesn't get inserted into the boy but it has rough, scratchy, rope around the vibrating head intended for a sensitive rim.

He plugs it into the wall and grabs some skin safe tape, turning it on the man presses the wand like vibrator against the blonde's gaping rim causing him to jerk back at the harsh scratching. The wand is taped in place and Niall is left turning pink from the pain/pleasure the vibrator causes as he's unable to cum with the ring at his base.

Zayn's kicked in the leg when Louis bucks as the thumb of his Daddy makes its way into his tight body. The fist is in and all men grin. Harry twists his hand around, fingers pressing hard against Louis' prostate as he fucks the boy with his hand and first couple inches of his wrist.

Liam cums down the boy's throat, causing him to hack some more and cough a wad of it up onto the mattress. He whines when the back of his head is grabbed by the man and pushed down to rub his face in the spitty cum to clean it from the expensive material.

Niall whines as his body shakes from the vibrations and rug like burn that's forming on his rim and inner ass cheeks. Harry yanks his hand back out of Louis causing the boy to cry out against the cushion, body spasm-ing as his rim gapes. Zayn moves forward to hook three fingers from each hand into the boy's rim and pull it open, the wet stickiness of the lube that was used sliding from the boys arse, down his sack, and dripping onto Niall's aching cock.

Liam takes that time of Zayn and Harry talking and looking at Louis' stretched rim and perfectly spanked ass to grab some soft rope from their bag. He ties Niall's legs in place, spread, knees pressed against the side of the couch next to his ribs. The blonde's arms are tied upwards as Louis is moved, tied to a small metal ring built into the couch made for bondage.

"-this new machine," Harry explains to Zayn as they talk about the new fucking machine that was set up in the living rooms corner. Louis has busied himself with Zayn's cock, suckling on the head, dipping down until it presses against his throat.

"I like it," Zayn compliments. "Are those the dildos for it?" He asks looking at the setup 9 dildo's sitting on a shelf next to the machine. Harry nods and the darker haired man looks over the options. "He's already gaping open," Zayn tells himself as he looks over the options. He chooses one of the 'monster' dildo's, about the thickness of a can and a half of coke, the length of 2, the dildo flared in a few spots.

Louis is hooked up to the machine with a quickness, kneeling on all fours, soft ribbon wrapped around each thigh and hooked to the machine so he couldn't pull away from the brutal fucking he was about to receive. Harry lets Zayn have the honor of turning the machine on, the dildo pushing into Louis' body, the machine ignoring all resistance.

The boy makes noise only for a moment before Liam's cock is back down his throat, choking him up.

The attention turns to Niall then, the boy fighting against his tight restraints and Harry presses the wand into his rim more, causing the boy to cry out and quietly beg to cum. He's denied with a ball gag pressed between his lips to keep him quiet.

Louis gets one too after Liam pulls out of his throat. Harry looks from one overly sensitive and denied sub to the other and smiles in happiness. This is what bliss looked like.

Liam votes to stay in the room to watch the boys to make sure nothing bad happens as Zayn and Harry escape off to the kitchen to make each man an alcoholic drink. Just one, none of them wanting to get too tipsy or drunk with their submissive's going through the denial of cuming.

After each man gets their drink and they're half gone Louis' machine is turned down some but a new feature is added. The thrusts are slower but now the dildo twists with each inward trust to the right, and twists to the left as it pulls back. The boy is a nice shade of pink, his cock turning a faint blue from being denied, rim a puffy red from being fucked into relentlessly.

Niall sobs, tears running down his cheeks, when the vibrator is turned off and untapped from his body. He's untied but he doesn't get a break as he's set on all fours in front of Louis who whines and moans around his own ball gag.

Zayn grabs a small, thin, wand. It has a grey handle and pink tapered off body and when he presses a button it sends a shock through whatever it's touching. Which happens to be Niall's rim, balls, cock head, nipples, and even thrusted inside of the boys arse. Louis dives into the boys wet rim when his ball gag is removed and Niall is pressed backwards, tongue massaging the twitching muscle, lips suckling.

The dildo is pulled off of the machine and the wand that was pressed to Niall's rim is now pressed to his own causing him to cry out into the boys arse. He was sensitive and raw already and the rough scratching had the boy swearing in his mind that he was going to cum through the ring secured at his base.

He doesn't, he can't, so he's left begging into Niall's ass to cum.

He isn't allowed to cum until he's seated on his Daddy's cock, Zayn's pressing into his gaping body along the man, both fucking into the boy roughly. The ring is taken off after Louis cums from his arse and the boy cums a second time, a few loads of cum splashing onto his daddy's stomach as he collapses onto the man's chest.

Zayn pulls out, allowing Harry to cum into the condom he wore inside of his body. The dark haired man cums down Niall's throat as he's rammed from behind by Liam who cums into him then bends to lick out the white stickiness.

"That was fun," Zayn says when they're all seated, naked, cummed out, on the couch. It's dark outside and Harry hears the faint grumble of a hungry stomach and by the twitch of worn out thighs he knows it's his own submissive. None of them have eaten dinner yet and Zayn and Liam both respectively deny the invite to stay for dinner.

"We'll see you next week?" Zayn asks and Harry nods, giving the man a smile. He hasn't had a worn out hybrid in a while and Louis was near sleep on his lap.

"Have a good night, drive safe," Harry tells him and Liam waves goodbye, arms full of Niall who koala hugs him.

Once the door closes Harry moves Louis from his straddling position so that the boy was seated across his lap, back resting against the arm of the couch, cheek pressed to Harry's chest, legs pulled up as he curls like a cat.

"I'm hungry but I don't want to eat," Louis whispers honestly a few moments later when Harry makes a move to get up so he could get something for them to eat.

"Well, I want a picture of a big breakfast tomorrow, okay?" He pats Louis' red arse and the boy smiles with a nod against his chest. A big breakfast to make up for the lack of dinner from the day before, he could do that.


	9. Chapter 9

“Aw, look at my boy,” Harry coos as he bends over the back of the couch, eyes on the tiny hybrid who smiles up at him. His tiny fangs make an appearance, they don’t often, and his blue eyes are striking. He feels pretty and he’s just emitting the feeling around the room. “Don’t you look gorgeous,” Harry leans down a little more and Louis stretches upwards from his splayed position to kiss the man’s lips, sharp teeth nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

He wore a see-through, form fitting, lacy slip dress, tanned skin soft underneath the thin, white, material. He wore a matching thong underneath and nothing more on his lithe body. “How was work daddy?” Louis asks and Harry reaches a hand over the back of the couch, cupping it around the back of Louis’ neck to pull him up for another kiss, this time the larger man biting the smaller one’s lip.

Harry had gotten a text, asking for permission to not be presented because the hybrid had a surprise. Turns out that surprise was a skimpy little outfit he must have purchased with his own bank card. Harry kept a million dollars in Louis’ account at all times so that the boy may buy what he wants at any time.

He could also have that card taken away and the account put on hold if he was bad, but that was rare. “All this for me?” Harry asks, having noticed the full dinner ready in the kitchen, food still warm as if it was just finished before the man walked through the door.

“All for you daddy,” Louis purred and Harry grinned, holding his hand out to help the boy off of the couch.

“I don’t know if I’m hungry for food right now,” the man murmurs, chest warm as Louis does a little twirl when Harry spins his finger in a circle. “That ass looks delicious,” he tells the boy, the flesh tan and pressing against the dress he wore. He has been so good for the past week; Harry didn’t have to punish the boy once. Not even a stern talking to.

“You can have that after some dinner Daddy, okay?” Louis asks, blinking owlishly up at the man, lips parted and wet.

“Dammit,” Harry growls as he dips forward to capture that devil made bottom lip between his own, sucking on the flesh, teeth biting the pinkness red. Louis moans into him, pressing his warm body against the man’s. “God I love you so much,” Harry growls into the boy’s mouth, reaching down to hike Louis’ knees up his body so he could carry him to their bedroom.

Harry ravishes Louis’ body, leaving bites and hickeys, ruining the pretty white slip dress. Louis is panting, in tears, pulling away from Harry’s cock yet pressing himself back because it’s too much but not enough all at once.

It’s soft but rough, fast yet slow, filled with lust and love. It’s been a long time since the pair had sex that left both panting, Louis’ lax in Harry’s arms, the dominant’s head swirling almost as much as the submissive’s.

“I-,” Louis takes a deep breath, cheeks flush, edges of his hair damp with sweat, he’s still catching his breath. “I have a su-prise for you Daddy,” Louis gets out and the man moans into Louis’ skin, rolling forward, pressing his chest against the smaller ones, pushing his back against the cushion of the bed. Louis’ leg was hiked around Harry’s hip and his arms were thrown around the man’s neck as he leaves soft kisses on the boy’s chest and collar bones.

“What’s this surprise baby,” Harry questions and Louis arches his lower back some and the man leans back to gives him a kiss before rolling over and off of the boy. Louis slides off of the bed, grabbing a silk robe he got the year before, it was soft and so not meant to be worn after a shower.

Harry waits, naked and exposed, while Louis walks into the bathroom. He figures the boy is putting some makeup on or something, he’s done that before, but the small boy comes out with a little box and his cellphone in hand. It’s recording, Harry can tell, and the man gives Louis a pointed look about his own cock being out and recorded. “It’s okay Daddy, no one has to see it, I just wanna keep it,” Louis assures and Harry nods, sitting up. He does, however, pull the blankets from their bunched position in the corner and over his lap. Louis stands just before the bed, it coming up just above his hips from the landing he stands on.

Harry takes the box, it’s heavy and Harry recognizes it as a place he’s gotten watches from before. “A watch?” Harry asks and Louis smiles.

“The box is a watch box, yeah, but what’s inside isn’t a watch,” Harry looks over the naked hybrid before raising a brow and pulling the top of the air sealed box off. There’s a small tuff of tissue paper and Harry recognizes that has paper that comes with Louis’ lingerie boxes. He pushes the tissue paper to the side and finds a pregnancy test with a little card on top.

15th positive in the row

Harry looks down at the little test and it’s positive, glaringly so, the little plus sign that indicates a pregnancy is a dark blue. There’s no beating around the bush, Louis was pregnant. Harry looks up, lips parted and eyes wide, at the boy. He drops the test back into the box and pushes it to the side, chest swelling and ready to burst with pride and happiness.

They wanted to wait, they wanted to wait for a long while, but the time has come and now the tiny hybrid was pregnant and they were going to have a little baby. “Oh my god,” Harry breathes into Louis’ neck as he pulls the boy onto the bed and into his lap. “I love you so much.”

*

“So what’s the big surprise!” Niall nearly shouts. He’s usually quiet when he’s over at Harry’s home but since there was no sexual party, just a regular one, he’s loud and proud. That and he held his baby boy in his arms, the baby 6 months old.

Louis loved the tiny one, grabbing the boy, Adrian, as soon as Niall walked through the door. He was returned not long later and the hybrid stood next to his dominant in the kitchen.

“Well we have these and we wanted to let you guys read them first,” Louis pics up 3 cards, handing one to Niall, Liam, and Zayn. They each waited until they could open then, signaled with a nod by Louis.

Niall gets is first, he’s been through it once already, and the man jumps, startling Adrian who was sucking on his fingers. “Oh my god you’re pregnant!” there was an ultrasound taped to the inside of the envelopes and a due date written on the flap above.

“Pregnant?” Zayn asks, a grin slowly splitting his face in half when he takes in the proud look Harry holds. Louis is flushed and happy, one hand on his stomach, like all new mothers do.

“You’re a mommy now,” Niall moves through the kitchen to hug the boy. Once the hugs and congratulations were out of the way, dinner was served and they’re all seated at the dining table. It was steak with potatoes and a whole bunch of other sides.

“Tell me all the information,” Liam gets Louis’ attention and the boy laughs, nodding, stabbing a green bean with his fork.

“I am 9 weeks along,” he starts and Zayn clears his throat.

“9 weeks?” He asks and Louis nods.

“Yeah, got pregnant before that whole thing happened,” about 3 weeks before the whole scene in the bathroom and broken condom. “We, and the doctor, weren’t sure why it took so long for the tests to finally give conclusive results but we’re happy either way,” the boy’s cheeks are slowly starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling.

“I’m due in October, as you guys know, just before Halloween,” Louis finishes and Harry nods.

“I’m actually hoping for a Halloween birthday,” he chimes in and Louis playfully glares at the man.

“But yeah, we’re having a little baby!” Louis gives a small cheer so everyone else does.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis narrows his eyes at the mirror, he was naked except for a pair of strappy panties, Daddy was going to be home soon and Louis was ready, but the fact that he didn't have a baby bump was currently bothering him.

Well, he did have a bump, but it was only visible when Louis turned his hips a certain way to press it outwards.

The front door closes and Louis' heart stops. He whips his head around to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall and notices that he's been staring at himself for over a half hour, he lost track of time looking at the tiny poof of his lower stomach, still between his hip bones.

"Louis!" Harry calls and the boy spins on his heel, rushing out of the bedroom. He makes it to where Harry stood, at the end of the front hall, looking into the living room. His jacket is off and his laptop bag is sitting against the wall near the door, where he usually puts it.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Louis apologizes for not being ready, eyes searching for his kneeling pillow. He finds it set on the back of the couch where he last left it, nimble fingers moving it to the floor in front of the man who was currently unbuckling his pants.

"Why were you late?" Harry asks and Louis lifts his hands to help move the flaps of his pants to the side and reach in to shift his briefs downwards.

"I was looking at my bump, Daddy," Louis answers honestly and Harry raises a brow, holding in a hiss when Louis' warm lips wrap around his head, tongue pressing flat against the slit, then down the large vein on the underside when he sucks down.

"You know, it's not going to grow in a day," Harry presses out, threading his fingers into the hybrids hair, minding the flat lying ears. He pulls on the strands and presses his hips forward, pressing back into Louis' throat.

He gags and his eyes water, blue looking up at Harry. When he's let off for a breath the boy speaks with a slightly croak, "I know Daddy."

The larger man fucks into Louis' throat, watching the tears from choking and gagging slip down his flushed, hallowed from sucking, cheeks. He cums down Louis' throat too and when he pulls away Louis continues to gag through the stickiness in his throat before swallowing it down with a gasp.

"First time you've messed up in a long while," Harry informs and Louis licks the spit from his lips. "I don't know if that means I should go easy or hard for your spanking," Harry tilts his head to the side, eyes on the mostly nude boy as he kneels. He's cleaned his cheeks and chin from the tears and he now waits for the rest of his punishment; 10 spanks and a throat fucking for not being ready when Daddy came home. He was half done with the punishment but how he had to finish it off.

Harry moves around Louis and the boy doesn't move while the man goes for what he wanted to spank the boy with. He's back not long later with a small paddle in his hand, it's white and red and that's what has Louis whimpering.

It's a paddle that Harry doesn't use often, it's been months since he's last used it, but he must have been in the mood to make Louis cry.

One side, the red side, was covered in rough sand paper, the other was a white wood. Harry would rub Louis' arse with the sand paper to make it raw before, during, and after spanking the boy. The pain would last much longer than a regular spanking and the week he had off of work was Harry's week.

Once every year there's a week all Dominants get off of work and that week is supposed to be revolved around their submissives. It was Submissive's Week. Submissive's that worked would still go to work but they would go to work after their Dominant was done with them.

Louis knew the week was coming, he had been counting down the days, but he didn't expect Harry to be in a punishing mood during the holiday. The year before, and before that as well, was full of cuddles and sweetness.

"Where do you want to be spanked?" Harry asks and Louis bites his lip, Zelos speed runs through the room, having found his catnip bag once more and was high off his arse from it.

"W-What's going to happen after it, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry licks his lips, seeming to think for a moment.

"I'm thinking-," he pauses, looking down at the paddle, spinning it in his palm to see both sides a few times, "-of ordering in and having you suck me off while I watch the game. Maybe getting that new plug of ours and putting it to good use, maybe the hook," the hook was a metal hook that had a ball on the end instead of a sharp point. It was thick and metal and meant to be both pleasurable and uncomfortable for the submissive as it pressed against his prostate and pulled at his rim all the same.

"The couch, Daddy," Louis bites his bottom lip when the dominant holds a hand out for Louis to take so he could help the boy stand.

"Oh I know what I'm going to do," Harry says as Louis bends over the arm of the couch, hands pressing into the cushion to keep himself upwards. The panties are pulled down and off and Harry uses one hand to pull Louis' cheeks apart to look at his pretty hole.

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry bends over his back, pressing his newly clothed hips against Louis' arse, lips kissing his spine.

"When was the last time we used ginger?" Harry asks and Louis whimpers, shaking his head as he hangs it. "Nah, maybe not. Seems like a bit much just for you not being ready for me," Harry tisks and pulls back, rubbing the sandpaper end of the paddle against Louis' cheeks. The burning drag has the boy whimpering and whining, back arching upwards, hips pushing to the couch to try and pull away from the scratching.

Harry doesn't stop either, transfixed by the deep red shade Louis' arse is turning and he stops with the raw rubbing, flipping the paddle to the wooden side in his palm. The spanking was worse, with the raw skin, and Louis is all out crying by the time he counts out the 10th.

His arse is an angry red, bordering on purple, when he stands. Harry cleans off his wet cheeks with his hands before patting his arse making the boy jerk and whine. "Daddy, owe," he presses out and Harry hums, grabbing a handful of the flesh, squeezing it before turning the boy.

"Get ready for me while I order, you won't be able to talk by the end of the week," Harry pats Louis' arse to get the boy moving. He grabs his kneeling pillow and positions it in front of the couch where Harry would sit.

The man orders their food and Louis can't hear him to know what their meal was going to be. His arse is sending waves of pain through his body and Louis itches for more, it's been so long since he's been punished like this and he actually, now that it's happened, misses it.

"Niall, Zayn, and Liam won't be coming over this Friday," Harry tells Louis as he stands next to the couch. He's unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to be completely naked when Louis sucked him off again. "Ah shit, I forgot," Harry says when he steps forward to sit.

"What, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry holds a finger up, walking out of the living room and through the home again.

He's back and Louis' eyes go down when he sees the plug shaped ginger in the man's hand. "This is because I want to have a bit of fun," Harry sends the submissive a wink and Louis hides the twitch of his lips as he fights a smile.

He might actually like this coming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's not ask a million questions about the ginger, it'll be explained next chapter :) But I am talking about ginger, the root. If you want to know about this 'sex act' google: Figging


	11. Chapter 11

"Up up," Harry motions with a single finger for Louis to stand and the boy does, fingers gripping the cushion of the couch as he bends over so that Harry could press the root into his body. It burns, almost as much as his arse cheeks do, but in the time it takes his Daddy to sit down and him to get back to his knees, he's rock hard.

The juices from the root burned Louis' arse but it also caused him to get turned on, fast.

He rocks his hips as he sucks Harry off, tongue playing around on the man's cock as the game plays on the T.V. behind him. There's a knock at the door a while later and Louis pulls off of Harry with a slurp, lips swollen and voice a little more than raw.

"Put my jacket on and get the food," Harry pulls Louis forward by the back of his neck to kiss him, the boy whimpers as the root shifts inside of him, causing a fresh burn. He stands and makes his way to the front door, grabbing Harry's larger suit jacket. He wraps his around his body, arms through the silk lined sleeves before opening the door.

It's the normal Chinese guy and Louis smiles to him, signing the receipt and leaving a healthy tip before taking the food and walking it to the living room where Harry still sat. His cock was wet from Louis' mouth and resting on his stomach, waiting for Louis to come back and give it attention once more.

"You can take the root out," Harry motions for Louis to bend over in front of him so he could pull it out. Louis does so and it burns as it's pulled out but his body relaxes once it's free and thrown to the side. "Finish me off and then we'll eat, while we're doing that I'm going to finally get into looking into the pregnancy rules," Harry tells Louis as the boy kneels in front of him again.

"Okay Daddy," and soon enough he's eating while Harry types away at his laptop. He's smooshed to the man's side, eyes on the screen as he watches the different official pages come up. Harry, while he's at it, files Louis under the Pregnant Submissive Act; it was a simple website that counted all pregnant submissive's and donated things to the new mothers when they give birth. Harry, when the time came, would put in the gender their child would be.

"What's that rule, Daddy?" Louis asks, pointing to the list of altered rules. They weren't that different from normal though there were a few restrictions.

Simple things such as: Never tie ropes around the midsection, be careful not to cut off blood flow to any part of the body, no breath play, do no more than usual with punishments; if spanking 10 times is normal then continue to spank 10 times, but no more. After the first trimester, no back or stomach play where submissive's lie down for more than a couple of minutes. No Suspension, at all. No electrical play, no tight bondage, temperature play, emotionally charged roleplay scenes (Rape, Fear play), blood play, latex/rubber.

There's also hints for the Dominant about their pregnant submissive's, hints, but not rules: Be careful of the new sensitivity to the nipple area and be sure not to be too rough as it can cause damage to the milk ducts and cause pain later during nursing. The submissive may not be able to take pain as much as they did before so make sure to keep an eye on their reactions as you play as some may not be able to handle nearly as much as they could before.

"I think you can follow that, Daddy," Louis eats some chicken, eyes going from the laptop screen to the man. Harry kisses Louis' cheek with a nod, moving the laptop so that it's settled on the coffee table.

"I thought I was going to have some big ole punishment week or something, I was reading up online at work, but I don't know anymore," the man chuckles, eyes going down to Zelos who was trying to climb up the side of the couch so he could join the 2 naked men on the couch. Harry lightly presses him downwards so Louis wouldn't see him deny the kitten. "Reading up on the pregnancy things...," he laughs and wraps an arm around Louis' middle, "just makes me want to cuddle you all the more."

*

Louis wakes the next morning having to jerk himself out of bed. He almost falls down the stairs bringing him from the landing type area to the floor but he makes it to the toilet on time to empty his stomach. Harry is there not much long later and he carries Louis back to bed once the boy brushed his teeth.

They had a lazy morning, Louis dressed in a silk tank top and short set. It was soft on his skin, cool, and it had the small sleeping for most of the morning, Harrys arms wrapped around him. He wakes around lunch time with a yawn, turning his body in Harry's arms to bury his nose in the man's chest.

"Daddy," Louis softly whines, voice just above a whisper. "Daddy wake up," Louis kisses the man's chest, then neck, collar bones. Harry stirs, burying his nose in Louis' fluffy hair.

"Anything the matter?" Harry asks as he moves a hand down behind his back to pull the small kitten around and between himself and Louis'. Zelos mew'd but purred and settled down against Louis' skin. He was growing, not so tiny anymore, but he was still very small.

"I'm hungry Daddy," Louis pouts and Harry blinks a single eye open to look at the soft boy in his arms. His ears were perked and eyes bright and awake.

"Well, do you want to make some macaroni?" Harry asks. He feels heavy, wanting to sleep more, but he knows he shouldn't. "I'll find a movie for us to watch and we can laze around all day long," Harry kisses Louis' pouting lips and the boy smiles, lifting a hand to rub against Harry's bottom lip when he pulls away.

Louis stands and goes to make his food while Harry presses his face into the pillow. Zelos turns onto his side and starts kneading Harry's stomach and the man reaches down to pull the kitten upwards to glare at him. "Can you not?" He asks and sets the feline on the pillow next to his face, eyes going to the T.V. that hung from the wall.

He grabs the remote for the gaming system and flips around on Netflix until he finds a good enough series to keep them occupied for the rest of the day: "Bobs Burgers"

Louis comes back about a half hour later with a large bowl of steaming macaroni, Harry laughs and sits up, taking the extra spoon that it's in the bowl. It had to have been 3 boxes of the cheesy goodness but Harry doesn't argue.

His boy is pregnant and he can have whatever he wants.

"Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry hums, chewing his noodles, eyes on the screen.

"Can I go back to work with you when you go back, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry raises a brow.

"Why would you want to go to work with me?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs. He eats a few more spoon fulls of his maca before looking at Harry.

"I don't know but I just do, Daddy," Harry seems to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"I guess," he answers and Louis snuggles into his side. Zelos makes his way out of under the blankets and onto Louis' lap, yawning and stretching his tiny body out.

"We're going to have to clean out one of the guest rooms," Louis says a few episodes later. The empty bowl of macaroni sat at the foot of the bed and Harry was slowly falling asleep again. He comes back to reality when Louis speaks and he yawns.

"Probably across the hall," he replies, wanting his own child to be as close as possible while also not being in the same room as the two.

He wasn't going to give up shoving his cock into his boy just because they have a tiny baby around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fanfiction, don't bitch about it "being too much for Louis who's pregnant".

Harry had intended on the week going smoothly with cuddles after changing his mind the day before. He instead woke up on day 3 with Louis in the bathroom, fingers stuffed past his puffy rim. It was only nearing 4 in the morning and Harry had concluded that Louis hadn't particularly wanted to get caught. If he had wanted to get caught, he'd have made sure to do it around a time where Harry would have normally gotten up.

Not a spur of the moment bathroom break. The Dominant was sure that Louis didn't know he was watching, the submissive had the door closed but Harry was a master at being quiet. "Fuck," Louis pants as he bends his back as much as he could to allow his fingers to go as deep as allowed. "F-uh," Louis whines, head falling forward, as he cums onto the shower wall. Harry crosses his arms over his chest as Louis slowly pulls his fingers from his body, hole clenching but gaped. He allows Louis to turn and twist to reach for a washcloth that hung on a hook.

He watches the recognition blossom in Louis' eyes when the boy looks up and sees him. "D-D-Daddy," Louis stutters, scrambling from the shower to fall to his knees on the plush carpet that spanned the tiled bathroom floor lengthwise. "I'm sorry Daddy," Louis lies and Harry shakes his head, looking back to the room to make sure Zelos wouldn't bug them.

"You're not sorry," Harry tells Louis who bows his head. "You're not sorry for anything other than getting caught," Harry adds and Louis swallows, peaking his striking blue eyes up. His soft ears are flat and he knows he's in trouble. He knows that he has 4 more days of Submissive Week and he knows that he's just set the tone for how they would play out.

"What's the rule?" Daddy asks.

"No cumming unless I have permission," Louis responds and his Daddy nods, turning his head to look out of the bathroom once more. "I broke the rule Daddy, I'm sorry," Louis whines and he gets nothing more than fingers threading through his hair, hand roughly pulling back, to cause Louis' head to jerk and his face to be looking up at Harry. The pull burns but Louis says nothing, lips parted and breath panting as he gets hard. He shouldn't be getting hard, he knows he's going to be punished, but he can't help it. Daddy was being rough and Louis liked it rough sometimes.

"And what do you think I should do about it, hm?" Harry asks, roughly letting go of Louis' hair so that he could step out of the bathroom. Zelos peeks from the bed but doesn't move. He usually gives Louis one punishment but he's wound up now, he remembers all the things he wanted to do to Louis during the holiday before he went soft with the pregnancy.

Louis was only 9 weeks along, the research Harry has done has prepared him for decisions as such. "Daddy?" Louis slowly comes out of the bathroom and Harry closes his eyes for a moment. He moved. He should have just stayed in the bathroom, stayed in position as he should, should just follow the rules and now there's two rules broken.

"Go to the kitchen and grab me some more ginger, it's in the fridge. I want you to grab a potato peeler and give it a once over, make it fresh," Harry tells Louis who sulks out of the room. Louis decided that it would be his rim, ass, that would get punished when he decided to finger himself instead of just pull himself to finish. Harry would punish Louis' arse that morning, send Louis to bed in the cage under the main sleeping area, and maybe invite Liam and Zayn over for a small party later since they wouldn't be over that Friday.

Harry also knows that Louis' arse is still raw from the sandpaper and spanking treatment is had a few days before but it was almost completely back to normal so he decided that he would use the same paddle once more. Louis would tense during the spanking and that would cause him to tense around the ginger and that would, in turn, cause the area to burn also. Harry wonders if there's still ice in the freezer, if he could use the burning sensations and cold ice against Louis in his punishment. The Dominant shakes his head and he turns to make his way to the kitchen where Louis was just finishing the shaving of the root.

Harry holds a hand out for the root and Louis looks positively pathetic as he turns, kneels on the hard floor, then presses his cheek to the tile, arching his back to give Harry good access to his hole. His arse is still a soft pink and Harry knows if he slapped it hard enough he'd probably draw tears. He doesn't slap the pink cheeks, instead he aims his fingers for Louis' rim, slapping them against the sensitive stretched hole. "Ah!" Louis cries, lips parted as he gasps every time Harry lands a perfectly marked, burning, slap to his rim, turning it from a pretty pink to an angry red.

"I don't want a noise out of you," Harry murmurs as he presses the root against Louis' rim, the boy whimpering uncontrollably at the searing pain, not able to quiet the gasps as every breath causes a new burn to spread through his lower back. "Tell me if it's too much," Harry reminds as he holds a hand out for Louis to take, helping the submissive stand, though it's weak and it looks as if Louis could collapse any moment, walking only causing red hot pain to spread.

"I-I won't last long," Louis informs and Harry nods, leading Louis to the couch where the paddle still resides. The paddle is pushed underneath and Harry has Louis retrieve it, before bending over the edge.

"5, for now. You'll replace the ginger with a size 3 dildo plug and go to bed in the cage. I do not want you out of the cage unless it is for the pregnancy, no bathroom breaks," Harry informs and before Louis can accept the terms, he's landing a sharp, well placed, spank onto the soft skin of Louis' ass. The submissive lets out a scream, fingers clenching hard onto the fabric that the couch is made of. His thighs quake and his stance collapses for a moment.

It hurts, a lot, and Harry knows it. He knows that Louis would colour if he took it any further than what he had just explained, he knows that Louis would probably cry himself to sleep, but Daddy has Rules and his rules must be followed. Louis didn't forget the rule, he tried to sneak around it, tried to do it when he thought he wouldn't be caught. He had been caught and it was time to pay the price of pain that would remind him, next time, what was in store for breaking the rule.

Harry flips the paddle so that the sandpaper side faces Louis' arse and he presses it against the arse before scraping it back and forth a few times, removing the paddle to reveal a blotchy red area. He spanks it dead on and Louis wails, knees giving out and causing him to press his cock against the arm of the couch roughly.

Harry repeats that. Scrape, spank, scrape, spank. One final Spank and Louis is crying into the cushion of the couch as his body trembles in fire hot pain. Harry shows no mercy as he threads his fingers into Louis' hair once more, pulling him around to his knees, shoving his cock past Louis' trembling lips and down his clenching throat. Louis gags, harshly, hacking, and crying all down his cheeks and Harry's cock as the man fucks his throat, cuming soon after. He doesn't remove his cock from Louis' throat as he cums, causing the hybrid to choke on the stickiness of the cum and intrusion.

He gasps when Harry removes himself. "I want to see the plug before you lie down for the night," Harry informs Louis before walking away from the whimpering pet.

Louis enters the room, sniffling, 20 minutes later. He says nothing as he bends forward at the waist, away from Harry who is on his phone on the bed, hands reached back to pull his cheeks apart to show a huge 3 engraved into a plug plug end. Harry knows the plug is the length of his forearm and almost as thick, the end tapered to trap the plastic into an arse. He knows Louis isn't going to sleep because of it, it's pressed against his prostate, stretching his hole, and filling him up to his belly. His ass is burning, his rim is on fire, and he clears his throat 4 times before he's comfortable lying down, cage closed behind him, cum sticking and causing discomfort.

It may have seemed like a lot but Harry was satisfied for the moment, knowing he did nothing to hurt his child that Louis was carrying, but he also took care of Louis' rule breaking and ensured that there wouldn't be anymore in the next few days, at least.

After sending a text to Liam and Zayn, Harry locks his phone. He's only been awake for an hour and, it now being 5 am, it was time for bed once more, Zelos being the only feline companion pressed against his side for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light and one-time warning of watersports. This is the ONLY chapter that will contain this.

"Daddy," Louis whines when he hears noises of Harry being awake for the morning. He had a shit night and he had to pee but Daddy said he wasn't to leave the cage unless it was for pregnancy reasons and having to pee wasn't a pregnancy reason.

"Yes Louis?" His Daddy responds and Louis swallows, resting his cheek against his arm that acts like a pillow. He had pushed the pillow out of his cage last night, on accident, and it's nowhere to be seen which means Daddy must have picked it up while he dozed.

"I-I have to pee," Louis responds and there's silence. The boy puffs out a breath and his hole clenches around the plug as he tenses, resisting the urge to pee all over himself and the cage. He whimpers 10 painful minutes later and there's a sigh from above him. "Daddy I really have to pee," Louis calls, sitting up as much as he can but there's no response.

Louis reaches to push the cage door open, ready to break his Daddy's rule, so that he could relieve himself but before he can touch the metal he can see Daddy's hand drop from above, quickly and smoothly adding a padlock to the door, keeping Louis inside. "W-Daddy?" Louis whimpers, ears flat, stomach cramping, as he turns as much as he can with the plug in him, pushing against everything sensitive.

Harry doesn't answer. He's sitting cross legged on the bed, phone in his hands, while Louis whines and begs to be set free, having to pee. Harry knows he won't last long, he's not used to having to hold his bladder, Harry's never done this before. But Harry was texting Zayn and the man was telling him about watersports. Of course Harry knew about it, he wasn't dense, but he was getting told things he didn't know about Zayn's relationship with Liam and Niall.

Such as, they had a routine when they came home as well but it did not consist of Niall sucking them off. It consisted of Niall tilting his head back and opening his mouth, allowing both men to piss down his throat.

Harry didn't want to go that far but the idea of Louis messing himself? He already gave himself the rule not to meddle in water sports often. It was unsanitary and a hassle to clean up unless Louis was in the shower as the act happened.

"Oh my god, Daddy," Louis whimpered and Harry knew he'd finally done it. "Daddy I messed," Louis sounds nearly in tears. "I'm sorry Daddy, I couldn't hold it," Louis sniffles and Harry slips from the bed, kneeling down so he could peek into the cage.

His small boy was curled in the back, arse pointed towards Harry, showing that engraved 3, but he was in a puddle of piss. "Look at what you did," Harry murmurs and Louis sniffs, lifting a hand to wipe at his nose, thighs covered in the watery substance. His smaller cock was soft and curved against his wet thigh and when Louis moved, the puddle splashed slightly.

"Daddy can I come out please?" Louis' ears were flat and Harry tilted his head to the side. He wouldn't leave Louis in the mess for too long, it'd probably felt like a long time to Louis already though it's been mere minutes. Seeing his small boy so sad and pathetic looking, eyes downcast and ashamed, body slick with his own urine, had Harry's cock hardening but heart squeezing.

"Yeah, come here baby, let me unlock this," Harry fiddles with the long for a long moment and when he's done, he steps back as he pulls the metal door open. Louis slides his way out, standing on shaky legs, skin wet, lips tugged down and eyes on the floor. "Start a shower, I want that plug in you until you hear me come in. Then remove it and wait for me, Daddy's ganna fuck you real good for being a good boy, yeah?" Harry asks and Louis sniffled, nodding. The Dom reaches forward and tilts Louis' chin up, giving him a good look at the bright blue eyes that peer back. "Then I want you to clean your cage, ass up at all times, I want access to your hole," Harry informs and Louis nods his understanding.

"I'm going to start breakfast while you're cleaning your mess. We'll count messing yourself as your punishment from moving from position yesterday," Harry kisses the corner of Louis' lips and he lets the boy waddle and sulk his way into the bathroom.

Harry grabs his phone and he texts Zayn what he's done and the man sends back a bunch of heart eye emojis and thumbs up. With a roll of his eyes Harry pulls out what he wanted to wear for the day, not grabbing anything for Louis other than a thick black collar that had a single metal ring dangling off of the front.

Did you still want us to come today? -Ze

Harry thinks about it for a moment. Louis' arse was still on fire, he knew that, he was humiliated, and his arse was sure to be gaping by the time Harry was done with him in the shower. Then he thinks, they didn't have to fuck Niall or Louis. It could be a weed and blowjob party. Neither Louis nor Harry had smoked in such a long time, Harry had some vacuum packed green in a drawer tucked away in his office.

Not for fucking, did you want to have a smoking party? Harry responds. He knows that Liam, Zayn, and Niall smoked pretty regularly.

If I can get sucked off by your boy -Ze

Liam wants a taste this time - Ze

Niall's had a cockring on since the holiday started -Ze

Well, it's been off a few times, but he's not cum yet - Ze

Harry forgot how Zayn could start texting back to back when he's bored so the man sends back a thumbs up and a text responding Louis' waiting for a fucking in the shower, ttyl.

His phone vibrates with a text back but Harry ignores it as he dresses down, moving into the bathroom. He can hear Louis' shaky breathing as he now reaches back to pull the plug from his swollen hole. Harry loved that plug, he hasn't used it in a while, it was curved just right to press against Louis' prostate. Once the plug was out of the shower, Harry moved to step in, Louis' hair plastered to his head and ears, hands clasped at his waist.

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, pulling the warm body against his own, using his free hand to press against the bottom of Louis' chin, causing him to look up much like he had in the room before he went into the bathroom. "I love you my boy, I did it on purpose," Louis' eyes light in confusion. Harry nods, "Wanted to try something new as a punishment. I won't use it often, rarely, really," he explains and Louis bites his bottom lip. "Okay with that?" Harry asks and Louis seems to think for a moment before he nods.

"Yes Daddy, i'm okay with it," he responds, voice soft and barely heard. Harry hums and leans down to kiss his boy, hand moving down to slide one of Louis' knees up until he's able to get the boy straddling him, back against the tiled shower wall. "Fuck me Daddy," Louis breathes and Harry grins because he was going to leave Louis limping from his cock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cannabis usage, Pregnant Cannabis usage (don't fucking complain...I swear on my life I will flip on you. I have researched this, extensively) (This is a quote on almost every single website: Researchers are ultimately unsure of the exact effects of THC on a growing baby).

Once out of the shower Harry sends Louis to his office to fetch the vacuum packed weed from the middle drawer of his office desk. The man checks his phone and sees there's plenty of texts from Zayn but none of them need responding, other than the be there soon -Ze he sent 10 minutes ago.

Harry leaves himself in the nude as he moves through his home, hand on the front door handle just as someone is knocking. He pulls it open to reveal Niall, Zayn, and Liam. Niall is nude, as he usually is when he comes to his home, while Zayn and Liam were fully clothed. Niall does as he usually does when entering Harry's home and that's nod to him, head bowed downwards.

"Louis is grabbing from our stash, did you bring any?" Harry asks, eyes scanning outside before closing the door behind the three guests.

"Yeah, what do you have?" Liam asks and they talk about the strains of weed they posses.

"Sativa," Liam begins and Harry nods, "Strawberry Cough," and that has Harry raising a brow.

"Out to harm our submissives?" He asks and the man shakes his head.

"Nope, just for us," he responds. Strawberry Cough was a specific type of weed that left you with a dry mouth and dry eyes, not very quenchable with any kind of liquid. Wouldn't mix well if their submissives were to be sucking their cocks the whole time. "You?" Liam asks about what Harry has.

It was then that Louis walked into the room, still nude, arse still fire red, hole still gaping some. He holds the weed out for Harry to take and the man reads the label that he stuck on it some time ago. "Go with Niall," Harry murmurs to Louis when the hybrid lingers a little too long. He may be smoking the weed but he didn't need to know everything about it. "Alien OG, it's a hybrid," Harry reads and Liam nods. Hybrid weeds were made of two, or more, different strains.

Weed was difficult to understand but they were pretty practiced in it, for people that didn't smoke it often. Alien OG was a mix of 2 weed strains called Tahoe OG and Alien Kush.

"Alright, I think we're going to have a good time, did you want to call take out now?" Zayn calls from where he has Niall already on his knees, sucking him to hardness. Louis knelt next to the bleached blonde, bright blue eyes on Harry.

"Yeah, this shit's going to have them both out in...max, 2 hours," Liam taps his finger against Harry's baggie. The man grins and moves to grab some scissors so he could cut his baggie open. Liam lifts his phone and dials the nearest chinese place. Pizza was always nice while high, but chinese was A1, top notch.

"I'm a fucking idiot," Harry comments as he pours the contents onto the dining table. "I forgot to have Louis get the papers and bong," he says loud enough for the hybrid to hear. There's a soft 'yes daddy' and padding footsteps as Louis takes the hint.

"Grinder?" Zayn asks from where he was now holding Niall's head to his hips, cock deep down his throat, soft retches and gagging being heard. He doesn't let up until Niall is pinching at the skin of his hip.

"He should be getting it," Harry responds.

Louis does and soon he's at the table with Harry. The dominant moves a single finger under the table, before going back to what he was doing, pulling nugs apart, grinding them. Louis drops to his knees, crawling under the lip of the table so he could kneel in front of his daddy.

Louis had looked up the effects of smoking weed while pregnant before he brought it to his daddy and found that there was little to no risk, which was why it took so long for him to deliver. He had been honestly surprised that his daddy didn't scold him for taking so long. He licks up the man's cock, hands on his thighs as he dips down, sucking him until the man had 2 blunts and a bowl for the bong packed.

He steps away and Louis follows, crawling forward some before going to stand. A look from Liam has Louis staying down, crawling on all fours after his daddy. Harry sets the bong on the floor at his feet, handing Louis a white lighter. "My baby gets to take the first hit," he informs the room and Louis flushes a pretty pink.

"That ass is fucking amazing," Zayn compliments, eyes on the angry red skin that sits on Louis' feet as the submissive dips forward to secure his lips in the glass, lighting the small bowl. He fills the chamber with the deep white smoke, bubbles can be heard from the water filled bottom, before removing the bowl and inhaling as much as he could.

Alien OG had a dirt lemon taste to it but the burn in Louis' lungs had the boy tilting his head back to exhale, sending thick white smoke towards the ceiling. Harry grins as the hybrid takes the hit flawlessly.

The bong is passed between Niall and Louis until the bowl is emptied, then the blunt that was rolled with their weed was passed to them, lit. Louis shimmies his way between Zayn's knees, fingers quick as they pull his cock from his pants from when he redressed. His head is light, his eyes are heavy, and he feels as if he's moving slow.

His mouth salivates as he leans forward, wrapping his lips around the man. Zayn hisses as he inhales the hit he took from the blunt, passing it on so that he could bury his fingers from both hands into Louis' hair, pressing him down. Louis takes it, high enough that a cock in his throat doesn't cause him to gag very bad.

"This shit is fucking great," Liam exhales his hit, eyes going to Niall who leaned over Harry's lap. "I think i'm going to roll another one for us," he tells Zayn and Harry, one blunt not enough for the three men. They could get higher, you could always get higher, there was no limit. Until you can't see, that might be a limit, but that's neither here nor there.

The room had a thick cloud of smoke that settled on their skin, pressing against the ceiling. How a group could hot box a whole lower level of a house in less than a half hour was amazing. Louis moans as he pulls back off of Zayn, licking his spit from the man, peering up at him when Zayn pulls him up. "Want you to turn around," he says, already pulling Louis' arms to turn him. His arse is red and now in Zayn's face. "Hold onto the coffee table," he's instructed and Louis does so, bending at the waist to rest his hands on the table. There's fingers pressing against the inside of his thighs and Louis takes the silent hint to spread them.

"What did you do to him?" Liam asks as he leans over the back of the couch, newly rolled, pearled blunt between his fingers. Harry tilts his head back, eyes peeling away from Niall to look at what Liam was talking about. The fire red arse was on display and the man grinned, eyes going back to the blue eyes that looked back up at him. Niall was very good about keeping eye contact.

"Spanked him with the paddle that's under the couch twice, two settings," Harry answers. "Few days apart, though," he adds. Zayn leans over the side of the couch, knees bumping into Louis' legs but the hybrid stays put, breathing deeply as his vision tunnels for a moment.

He pulls up the paddle and feels the roughness of the sandpaper side. "This is genius," Zayn hisses as he turns the sandpaper side to Louis' arse. Harry looks away from Niall once more when his submissive gives a breathless whine of daddy.

Zayn is lightly rubbing the sandpaper side against Louis' arse and instead of scolding the man he simply raises a hand and presses the paddle away from Louis' inflamed skin.

With a pout Zayn puts the paddle down and hooks his fingers into the crease of Louis' hips, pulling them back. His thumbs pull at Louis' arse cheeks, pulling them apart and away from his hole. "Wanted to taste him for a while," Zayn comments as he dips forward, tongue first, into Louis' heat.

"Shit!" Louis cries, head snapping up, hand reaching back to pull on Zayn's hair, fingers locked tight into the thick strands. The dominant doesn't mind one bit, allows the submissive to pull him deeper, tongue delving as far as it could reach. "Can I cum?" Louis whimpers, head turning so he could look to Harry. "Can I cum?" He asks once more and Harry, taking in the blown pupils and bloodshot eyes, nods once and that's all it takes for Louis to gasp, body tensing then going loose, eyes maintaining contact with his daddy's.

"Delicious," Zayn says as he leans back from Louis' red skin, hole twitching and slick. "No fucking?" He asks Harry who waves a hand.

"Up to Louis, I guess," he responds and the newly arched back, whimpering, and small please that comes from the submissive is enough to have Zayn standing.

"Time to fucking party."


	15. Chapter 15

Before Zayn can push his pants down past his thighs there's a knock at the door. "Fuck it," the man murmurs, turning and shoving himself into the denim.

Louis pants and hangs his head, eyes closing, listening to everyone. Niall is slurping on Harry, Liam is shifting around, inhaling his hit from the blunt he has pinched between his fingers. "You know," he starts and Louis peaks at the couch from between his ankles. There's a soft coolness on his arse and the smoke that slides down his arms tells Louis that Liam is blowing smoke onto his skin. "That the delivery boy can totally see this?" He asks and Louis' head snaps to the side.

Zayn is taking his sweet time to count his money, body turned just enough so that the teenager can peek into the home. He did, obviously, body tilted for a better angle. "That's new," Harry tilts his head as he looks down the hall, at the boy who swallows thickly, eyes peeling away from Louis' skin when Zayn holds out a few bills.

 

"Hm?" Zayn asks as he walks into the home, foot pressing back against the door to slam it in the boy's face. There's a muffled cry and Louis fights a grin.

"He doesn't usually look in," Harry comments and Louis gasps loud when fingers are roughly pressed into his gaping heat. Zayn is moving around the front of the table, setting the ordered chinese on the table. Harry is leaning over Niall to open some bags and Louis deducts that it's Liam who's jackknifing his fingers against Louis' swollen prostate.

His knees are weak and Louis moans deep when his cock twitches with interest once more. He's cum so many times that day already, he wonders how much he can really take.

"Who got the egg rolls?" Harry asks and Niall slips off of him with a slurp, turning so he could pluck the bag out of his fingers.

"Those are mine, thank you," he turns to Liam who slips his fingers from Louis' hole. The hybrid takes a few deep breaths and relaxes himself so that he's sitting on his knees. His thighs are trembling but the warm kiss he receives on the the temple from his Daddy has him beaming.

"You're doing so good," Harry compliments and Louis shifts, softly pushing Niall out of his way, so that he could curl between Harry's knees, fingers reaching for the man's neglected cock. The dominant does nothing other than continue to sift through bags, pulling out boxes to open and inspect.

He has to lean back at some point, head rolling against the back cushion as Louis presses himself as deep as he could take it. "Fuck," Harry hisses fingers curling in Louis' hair, rings cold against the hybrids ears. He rocks his lips, leaching and savoring each gag and gasp Louis lets free.

"Got him trained well," Zayn comments and Harry doesn't acknowledge him as he cums down Louis' throat. The smaller of the two chokes and pulls back gasping, lips swollen and throat raw. 

"Get ready to eat," is all he's told and Louis licks his lips, swallowing a few times. He turns and settles his arse between his Daddy's feet, waiting for food to be put in front of him. He's handed a plate and Louis sets it into his lap; had they been at the dining table Louis would be in the same position as he was at that moment, at his Daddy's feet.

Niall is on the couch between Zayn and Liam, eating what was given to him, hands down and working their cocks.

Once the food is devoured Louis lies his cheek against his Daddy's thigh. "I'm tired," he murmurs, honestly. Harry holds a single hand down over Louis' shoulder and the hybrid takes it, turning to climb into his lap.

"It is getting late," Liam takes notice of the darkening sky outside. Louis frowns. He swears he and his Daddy had just woken up a little while ago. Where had the day gone?

"I should get this one to bed, he didn't nap today," Harry lets the party know and Louis pouts. He peeks up at his Daddy and the man is looking right back down at him. "You must be really tired," Harry curls an arm under Louis' knees and the submissive wraps his arms around his neck. Harry stands and Louis puffs into his shoulder, tired eyes going to Niall who beams up at him.

Louis got to cum during this party, Niall didn't. He feels kind of bad but he's too tired to say anything about it and Niall is out of sight before Louis registers that Harry is moving. "Daddy," he whines, latching his teeth onto the man's bicep. There's a pinch on his thigh and the hybrid pouts, removing his canines.

"Just because you want to be a brat all of a sudden," Harry starts and Louis buries his nose into his skin, "and your arse can't take anymore spanks, doesn't mean I won't punish you," he kisses the top of Louis' head and the hybrid puffs another breath onto his skin.

"Will you be coming soon?" Louis asks as they enter the room. He's brought to the bed and allowed to climb from his Daddy's arms. Zelos is purring on his pillow and Louis slides his hand under the growing kitten. There's a meow and the kitten is soon licking Louis' skin, the hybrid paying him no attention.

"After I see them out, do you think i'm a bad host?" Harry asks and Louis is quick to shake his head, ears lying flat.

"No, Daddy," Louis responds and Harry nods, pressing Louis' drooping chin with a finger, pecking the boy's lips once he has his attention. "I love you Daddy," Louis beams and Harry nods.

"Now you take yourself and my other baby to sleep, okay?" Harry asks. "You can't take much more tonight and I would hate not to be able to punish you as you should be punished," Louis nods and slides himself under the blankets.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Louis asks around the kitten that tries to lie in front of his face. He presses the fluff ball away but Zelos won't relent.

"Another movie day? You liked that last one we had," Harry is already moving towards the door and Louis pouts. "Hey, you have 4 more days of Submissive's Week," Harry reminds. "And then you want to come to my job," he adds. Louis nods and pushing against Zelos until the kitten is toppling over the edge of the bed.

There's a few loud meows, a hiss, and Harry bending with his own hiss as the kitten claws at his foot. "And keep him occupied please," he hands Louis' kitten back to the hybrid and the boy holds him close to his chest.

"Sorry Daddy," he apologizes and Harry shakes his head with a smile, leaving the room and flicking the light off as he goes. If he, Liam, and Zayn fuck Niall into the couch before they leave, that's none of Louis' business.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis puffs a breath of air against his Daddy's chest. It was early morning and his tummy was upset but he didn't want to get up, too tired to lift his head from his Daddy's chest. "You okay Lou?" Harry asks and Louis sniffs, nodding against his skin.

"Yeah, tummies upset. I don't think i'm going to throw up though," he pouts and his Daddy rubs a hand down his back. Daddy was supposed to go back to work that day and Louis was supposed to join him. He had to make sure to dress smart but Louis was honestly not sure if he had any clothes that would fit over the small 10 week belly he sprouted.

With a soft groan Louis lifts himself off of his Daddy's chest, blinking to look around the room. It was early, much earlier than Louis normally pulled himself out of bed, but his Daddy was wide awake, these times normal for him. "Can you grab those little magnetic balls we got a while back?" Harry asks and Louis frowns, racking his mind for what the man was talking about. "The nipple ones," Harry adds and Louis turns to him, sharp teeth pulling on his bottom lip.

"Where are they, Daddy?" Louis asks, sliding himself off of the bed.

"I think they're in that drawer over there," Harry informs as Zelos climbed onto his chest, fur orange, and blue eyes giving Harry a warm look. Louis shuffles around some and when he's back Harry sets the kitten to the side. "C'mere," the dominant crooks a finger and Louis presses his front against the tall bed. Harry takes the small baggie that held the magnetic balls, pulling a set out and testing their strength again. With a nod he shifts and lifts them to Louis' right nipple.

It's puffy because of the clamping Louis endured the day before, being bent over the coffee table with his nipples chained to a small hook, getting yanked on every time Harry thrusted into him. "Daddy!" Louis whimpers when Harry lets the balls go, causing them to squeeze sharply onto Louis' sensitive flesh. Harry lifts the second set and Louis whines, arching backwards as they're settled onto his skin. "H-How long, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry flicks the metal balls, causing Louis' nipple to jerk and flare with pain, the boy cries out and dives forward to burry his face into his Daddy's chest.

"As long as I say so," he responds and Louis whines into his skin, teeth nipping. He gets a sharp slap to the arse that causes him to preen, lips brushing against his Daddy's neck as he arches upwards. "You are gonna be a bad boy today, aren't you?" Harry asks into Louis' hair and the hybrid gives his best pout.

"No, Daddy," he assures and the dry finger slipping into his arse causes the boy to gasp.

"You know what came with these?" Harry asks into Louis' shoulder when the hybrid grinds his arse down onto his fingers. The boy shakes his head, breath studdering when Harry lifts his hand after grabbing a large magnet from the box. It causes a magnetic pull on the balls and they gravitate away from Louis' body, pulling his nipples at least an inch away from his body.

"Daddy!" Louis cries, back arching, causing the pull to strengthen. Harry slips his finger out of his boy to land a sharp slap onto his arse.

"Gonna be a good boy today," Harry nips at Louis' bottom lip and the submissives watery blue eyes stare back at him. With a nod Louis hisses when Harry pulls the magnet out of reach of the little metal balls on Louis' puffy nipples. "Go grab Daddy's favorite plug, then I want you to take a shower," Harry pats Louis' arse and sends the boy on his way. His arse was a little red from the harsh spanking over Submissive's week but it was almost completely healed.

Louis steps out of the shower and finds his Daddy leaning against the bed, completely dressed other than his pants that hang open, cock out. Louis' mouth waters and he steps forward, dropping to his knees so he could suckle his Daddy's cock head, tongue moving to press against the thick lower vein.

Harry hisses and rolls his head back, pleasurable burning sparks shooting their way up to coil under his belly button. Louis was such a good cock sucker, lips sealing perfectly, tongue massaging and pressing all the right areas, Harry loved his hybrids sucking abilities.

With a low groan Harry cums into Louis' mouth, watching the nude pregnant submissive swallow each and every drop, smacking and licking his lips afterwards. "Whore," Harry murmurs and Louis flushes pink, lips parting, shining as he looks up. "But you're my precious special whore aren't you?" Harry asks and Louis grins, lifting himself up enough so he could pull his Daddy down for a kiss.

"Just a whore for you daddy," Louis assures and stands when Harry holds out a helping hand.

"We don't have time for breakfast at home today," Harry informs as he turns to hand Louis a pair of grey slacks. The boy scrunches his nose but takes them, sliding each leg in, flushing when the corkscrew plug in his arse pulls at his rim and presses against his prostate. He pulls the pants up and, surprisingly, they fit. He frowns and looks up at Harry but the dominant is turned, grabbing a white button up.

"How do these fit, Daddy?" Louis asks and Harry hums, helping Louis get his arms into the shirt. He buttons it up and flicks Louis' nipples through the fabric causing the boy to hiss.

"I purchased them soon after you asked me if you could come to work with me," Harry answers honestly. "They came into the mail yesterday while you were napping, they're a great fit," he was right, the shirt stretched just the right way over Louis' belly, the pants weren't tight but snug, the suit jacket was silky on the inside and loose enough for Louis to be comfortable.

With a brush to the hair and some shoes they were ready to go. Louis eased himself down onto the passenger seat of the car, hand clutching onto his Daddy's wrist when the man reaches to settle a hand on Louis' inner thigh.

Louis is quiet the ride there, hissing every time his Daddy swerved to hit potholes, causing the car to jerk and in turn forcing the plug to jerk inside of his body, causing a hard cock by the time they pulled into a starbucks drive thru. "What do you want baby?" Harry asks and Louis blurts what's on his mind before he can think about it.

"To cum," he hisses and the sharp slap to his inner thigh causes him to whimper. "Sorry Daddy," he apologizes and peeks at the menu. "C-Can I have the chicken and bacon sandwich?" Louis asks and Harry nods, turning to relay his order.

"You can have a smoothie or something," Harry adds as he starts ordering for himself. Louis licks his lips and peeks at the fruit section.

"Can I have the strawberry acai?" Louis asks once Harry looks at him for his drink order. The man nods and relays the order. Soon enough Louis is climbing out of the car, biting his bottom lip to swallow the whimper and moan he really wants to let free but there's people in suits around him.

"You know where my office is, I want you bent over my desk, pants around your ankles when I walk in, am I understood? Asking to cum at such a time," Harry shakes his head as he pushes against Louis' lower back, towards the elevators.

"H-How many, Daddy?" Louis asks before the doors close and Harry gives him a long look.

"Only 5, then I want you to eat while I start my work," he turns away from Louis to talk to the receptionist as the elevator carries the hybrid upwards to the floor number he pressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to leave a reminder that ao3 is not the main place I post my fics. Wattpad is #1 and I honestly forget about ao3 sometimes. The only time I remember a fic is on ao3 is when someone comments (which is rare for me). So i'm sorry for being 4 chapters behind on here! 
> 
> Also, tags have been updated for the recent chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped 8 weeks in this chapter but I finally figured out what I was doing with this fic :D

Two weeks later Louis finds himself in the middle of a maternity clothing aisle without his Daddy in sight. The hybrid spins in a circle, a fine pout settled onto his lips. "Daddy?" He asks, a few men glance over at him, as if their own submissives were calling for them. Hands settled on his hips and Louis jumps, startled, turning quickly.

"Hi baby, did you find any shirts?" His Daddy asks, hair down and around his shoulders. He was pulling out a blue shirt, holding it away from the rack, looking back to Louis, asking if he wanted it. The submissive bit his bottom lip and shrugged, fingers moving to feel the fabric.

It was soft, really soft. "Yeah, Daddy," Louis accepts and Harry pulls it from the rack to put it into the cart that was a few racks over. Louis settles his hands on his 12 week bump wondering how big his belly was going to get if the once small pudge had grown so much over the past 2 weeks; Louis swore he was getting stretch marks, he wasn't, but he thought he was.

"Hm, how's my baby doing?" Harry asks and Louis preens, taking a few steps forward into the man's chest, burying his nose into his Daddy's musky scent.

"Your baby is doing great, Daddy," Louis informs, feeling warm as his Daddy hugs him back, arms secure around his body.

"That's what I like to hear," with a squeeze Harry pulls away to check the time. He informs Louis that they had to start getting ready to leave if they wanted to get to their appointment on time.

"Do you think he or she is big enough, Daddy?" Louis asks as he lifts his shirt to his belly button, showing the small bump. It was still small, by anyone but Louis' standards, and only noticeable to those that knew what a pregnant belly looked like.

"I think he or she is perfect size," Harry assures, pushing the half full cart towards the front of the store. Louis had gotten a lot of clothes for all stages of his pregnancy so that he wouldn't have to come back.

"Daddy," Louis starts as he shifts from one foot to the other as they stand in the checkout line. His Daddy is looking down at his phone and it takes him a long moment to look up. "C-Can I have some hot cheetos?" Louis asks, mouth watering as he talks about them. Harry follows Louis' gaze to the bags of Flamin' Hot Cheetos that sit on a rack across from them.

"You'll get your fingers all red and you'll stain everything," Harry moves around the cart so that he could start loading Louis' temporary new wardrobe onto the counter where a small woman starts scanning tags.

"N-No I won't! Daddy, I promise," Louis begs and Harry sighs, hands on the cart as he looks at Louis, then to the rack.

"You'll have to wait until after the appointment, understood?" Harry gives Louis a hard look but the hybrid is sending him a nod, crossing the aisle to snatch himself a big bag. He holds it as long as he's allowed to, until the little woman needed to scan the barcode.

The total is high but Louis averts his eyes as his Daddy pays, landing on a submissive who kneels next to her dominant in a small sitting area for a tiny Starbucks stand. Once the bags were in his Daddy's hands Louis led the way back to their car, opening the back door so the bags could be loaded in without his Daddy having to put any down.

*

"Alright Louis, let's see that little baby of yours," the nurse whispers as she moves the little wand on Louis' bump. It sounds wet and Louis squeals with glee when a softer, faster, heartbeat joins his own. The little screen is a blur for a moment before it settles on a tiny baby.

"It's so small!" Louis blinks and there's a chuckle from Harry at his side.

"Yup and i'm sure you can tell what everything is. This is the head here, spin curving here, bum, and feet," she points to the screen as she talks and Louis nods with every word.

 

"Do we know the gender?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head with a smile.

"No! You can't find out until it's like...," he turns to the nurse who fills in.

"We like to wait until 20 weeks, so 2 more months," she nods and starts taking pictures. "But you can still get a nursery set up with confidence now, you're almost past the first trimester. You're still in your third month of pregnancy but at week 14 you'll officially be in your second trimester," she looks to Louis as she talks and the boy follows every word.

"Healthy and all that?" Harry asks the nurse once they're back in the room where Louis sits on a high table. The woman nods, rocking herself back and forth on the swivel chair.

"Yup, perfect size and the heart sounds strong," she nods and Harry breathes clearly for the first time since they've walked into the office.

Their little baby is healthy and growing perfectly when the couple goes in for their 16 week appointment. Louis makes a post on Instagram for the first time, then. "They're loving this," the boy giggles into Harry's chest when the man snatches the phone from his fingers, looking at the post that's already gained almost 15 thousand likes.

"They do love you," his Daddy murmurs and Louis nods  
"They do love you," his Daddy murmurs and Louis nods. They didn't follow him for him, Louis knows that most of the people follow him because they're in love with his man. He can't deny that his arse pics get more likes than anything else but if his Daddy is in a picture, in any way, there's a lot of crude comments.

His Daddy had a very important job and it got stressful sometimes but Louis was there for him and he knew that his Daddy appreciated it. "There's a lot of people asking for the gender," Louis shrugs and Harry grins.

He's been seeing paps hiding in the streets when he takes Louis out. He has a privacy contract but if the paps don't directly bother him, or more importantly, Louis, then Harry doesn't do anything. Louis' asked him not to, a long time ago, it was extra stress and Louis always tells him 'If they're not bothering us, then who cares if they get a few pictures here and there'.

He has seen the magazine's talking about one of the country's Richest men were possibly having a child. Pictures have been posted on the glossy front of Louis' bump for the past month, when the wind blew shirts against his skin, when he's dressed in a tight shirt. Harry hated that they talked of his personal life but it wasn't anything bad so he couldn't really complain because this was good publicity.

Harry's phone pings on the arm rest and the man lifts it, seeing Zayn's text in the notifications before the screen goes dark.

Niall's Pregnant - Ze


	18. Chapter 18

"Niall is pregnant!" Louis pulls the phone from his Daddy's fingers and Harry just raises a brow when the hybrid quickly calls the raven haired dominant. "Niall is pregnant?!" He repeats when the man answers the phone and there's a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, we found out last week. Went to the doctor today and found out he's 8 weeks, already set up a genetics test," Zayn informs, knowing that Harry was nearby, the information for the dominant more than the submissive who is holding back squeals.

"This is so cool! Does Adrian understand?" Louis thinks about the 7 month old and knows the boy probably doesn't understand that there's going to be another baby around. Maybe when Niall was ready to pop, at 9 months, could the little boy catch on.

"Not yet but he's still attached to Niall's nipple," the deep undertone of Zayn's voice has Louis flushing. He remembers Niall telling him about how much Zayn and Liam loved it when he lactated while pregnant and now that the baby was born he had to give the child his milk rather than the adults and they were jealous.

"Who's do you think it is?" Harry speaks up and there's quiet for a moment.

"I don't know man, was Liam's kid last time," Zayn informs and Louis nods. He remembers the arguing between the dominants about if they even wanted to find out who was the actual father. They found they could find out while Niall was still pregnant, just had to be after the 10th week.

"Did I tell you that we find out what Louis is having in 2 weeks?" Harry asks and there's a chuckle.

"Yeah, we have it written down on our calendar because we don't want to forget, not that you don't tell us at least once a week," Louis giggles and turns to see the pinkness of his Daddy's cheeks.

He feels a little bad so he decides that he'll try and make his Daddy feel better about being excited for the gender of their little baby. The submissive passes the phone off to the dominant before sliding from the couch onto the carpeted floor.

His Daddy's eyes follow him as he shifts his belly between the man's legs, hands moving up so he could work at the man's belt. "That's cool, hey - uh, I think i'll call you back in a few, yeah?" He asks and Louis nudges forward as he unclasps the button on the man's pants. "Eager?" Harry asks when Louis whines, pulling at his pants but not able to get them down without his Daddy's help.

"C'mon Daddy please?" Louis begs and Harry gives in, lifting his hips long enough for Louis to pull the pants down to his thighs. The boy is pressing up and Harry tilts his head to the side to watch him press his bump strategically against the couch cushion as to not add weight to it but stay comfortable long enough to wrap his warm lips around the dominants head.

The man hisses and lifts a hand, pulling his fingers through Louis' hair until he has a sharp grip on the back of his head. He pulls Louis head from his cock then presses it back down, listens to the soft gasps and feels the tightening of his throat as he works around him.

He thinks back to the conversation with Zayn and remembers the man talking about nipples and he wonders of Louis is sensitive yet so the dominant shifts his hips so he could sit up. Louis cries out on his cock but Harry doesn't let him up when he pinches the tight bud between his fingers. He pulls on it lightly before relenting and letting go, sitting back and removing his hand from Louis' hair.

The boy pulls up gasping and Harry grins when he licks his lips. "They're so sensitive!" Louis covers his nipples with the palms of his hands before grinning. "That's cool," he says as he puts himself back into position to continue sucking his Daddy off.

His Daddy rims him until he cries that night and Louis sleeps better than he has in a while. Zelos was pattering around, bigger than ever, ignoring the couple as often as he could. He lived off in his own world, eyes peering out of windows when they were left open.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam visit the next day with Adrian on his hip.

Louis had just finished posting another Instagram post and he knows that his Daddy's phone is being blown up with it.

"How are you Lou! You're getting so big," Niall gushes and Louis preens, holding his hands out for the 7 month old who screeches at being moved

"How are you Lou! You're getting so big," Niall gushes and Louis preens, holding his hands out for the 7 month old who screeches at being moved. He calms soon enough and settles his cheek against Louis' shoulder.

"He's so cute," Louis informs the blonde who nods.

"Liam's kid, course he's cute," he shrugs and Louis laughs. "The fucking help isn't doing their job as much anymore and it's been pissing me off," Louis leads Niall to the kitchen so that the dominants can talk about what dominants talk about.

"What's wrong with her?" Louis asks as he sits down at the counter. Niall shakes his head and goes into the fridge to pull out some apple juice so that he could fill Adrian's sippy cup with it.

"Fucking Liam wanted a blowey and I really, really wanted to give it to him, you know? Like i've done had a plug in my arse all day, vibrating at the most inconvenient times, I was in the mood!" Niall roughly twists the top back onto the juice before tossing it back into the fridge. Adrian silently takes the juice when it's thrusted to him. "And i'm sitting there cock down my throat and here comes Adrian fucking crawling into the room and shit, fucking trying to pull on my cock!" Niall throws his hands up and Louis rubs a hand down Adrian's back.

"Why was he allowed to just crawl around?" Louis asks and Niall throws his hands out, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

"Exactly. He shouldn't be able to crawl in on me sucking his dad's cock," Niall shakes his head. "But then I get punished because I didn't notice it was my kid touching my cock and I pushed him over," the blonde shrugs. "He shouldn't have been touching my cock, I got surprised," he defends and Louis looks down at the little boy.

"What'd they do?" Louis asks about the punishment and Niall shrugs again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Got me with a cane, which is something else i'm pissed about because it's not my fault that the fucking nanny can't do her fucking job," he hisses and Louis nods. "And this new kid is already making me gag on Zayn's cock like I don't know what it is but his cock is just," he shakes his head, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

"How about that genetics testing?" Louis asks and Niall shrugs again, shifting so he could sit down. It's slow, Louis knows his arse probably hurts, but he's patient.

"We're going to that soon, I really hope it's Zayn's because Liam is already teasing him and Z is getting mad," Niall sighs, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Eh, i'm sure he'll be fine either way, maybe Liam needs to back off," Louis nods and there's soft fur brushing against his leg and the man tilts so he could see Zelos pottering about.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" Niall asks and Louis is allowed to go on about the past few weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis tilts his phone towards his Daddy and the man peers down his nose at the partial article Louis has pulled up on facebook. "They're excited for your baby," Louis comments when Harry nods, showing he's done reading. Louis pulls the phone back to his nose, listening to the taping of the keys that signals his Daddy is writing again.

They're at the office again and Louis is situated in his own seat, a new one that his Daddy had bought him. It was a very fluffy swivel chair that wasn't all that professional looking but Louis dared anyone to test his Daddy by commenting on it.

"I know you don't want me posting too much," Louis starts and the typing slows before picking up to a quick pitpitpitpitpit. "But they're excited and I stopped posting for awhile," Louis tilts his head and Harry looks to him.

"I don't want to give them fuel to talk about our lives more than they do," Harry tells his submissive in a stern voice. He doesn't understand how Louis doesn't remember what it was like when he first joined Harry as a submissive.

The articles, paps, invasiveness. It had been very hard on the hybrid who had even been assaulted once.

"Yeah, well," Louis huffs and turns his chair away from Harry. The man grinned and pulled his phone out, turning it to Louis. He takes a picture of the framed belly, the city behind the small bump.

He uploads it to his own Instagram.

*

Louis situates himself on his knees and turns to look at the clock that's hanging on the wall. The tiny life inside of him kicks and Louis fights a smile when the door clicks open. He's soon licking his lips clean of his Daddy's cum and standing to help with dinner.

"Just imagine how big you're going to get," Harry murmurs as he works around Louis who sits on the island counter.

"I know, I still have more than half the pregnancy to go, Daddy," Louis nods, sure. "But one more week until we can find out if we're going to have a boy or girl!" Louis sits up when his Daddy holds out a slice of an apple. He sets the rest of the slices into a small bowl for Louis and the hybrid perks up as he takes it.

The salmon goes into the oven and Harry settles his hips between the hybrids knees. Louis' ears are perked high, twitching every so often, blue eyes concentrated on his fingers that work themselves into a tangle in Harry's shirt.

"You're pregnant with my baby," Harry whispers as he leans forward to bury his nose in Louis' neck. The skin is soft but marred with bruises from Harry's teeth that bit into it that morning.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," Louis responds, pulling his hands up so they could move around Harry's neck, hugging himself to his Daddy.

"I'll do anything for you, and our baby," Harry wraps his arms around Louis' middle, the boy pressing himself and his bump to Harry's front.

*

Louis moves through the home, eyes looking for the plug he had been using the night before. He can't remember when his Daddy pulled it free from his tight heat, nor where the man tossed it afterwards. Harry hadn't punished Louis for not looking long the night before, the hybrid had been dead on his feet, tired and wanting to go to sleep.

"Ze-if you're going to be an ass you might as well look too," Louis hissed at the cat that rubs against his legs. The boy steps around the cat but his heel catches something round and metal, rolling from underneath his weight. "Fuck!" Louis cries as he falls forward. His fingers scramble for purchase and find the hard backing to the couch. He lands on his knee, then hip, but his stomach stays untouched.

"Meow," Zelos's ears are flat on his head and Louis sniffles, eyes tearing as the pain in his knee settles. He unhooks his fingers from the couch and turns so he's sitting proper, right leg extended out, knee throbbing sharply.

"I know you're sorry," Louis tells the ginger cat as he gasps in pain, having tried moving his leg. He pulls his phone out from the hoodie pocket he wore and he flips through to his Daddy's phone number. The line rings a few times before it clicks.

"Hey, what's up?" His Daddy asks and Louis knows that a phone call is actually quite weird. They usually text when the man is at work because who knows what he's doing at any time and Louis never wanted to call his Daddy during a meeting.

"I-uh, I found the plug," Louis starts, swallowing as he looks at the cat who looks absolutely devastated. His head was hung low and his wide eyes were on Louis' knee.

"That's good," his Daddy's tone becomes light and Louis looks to the normal plug. It had a real diamond as a base that stuck between Louis' cheeks. His Daddy got the best pictures if he took them when the sun was setting in the bedroom.

"Well, I tripped on it, actually," Louis adds and there's silence then a deep breath.

"Are you hurt? Did you call an am-," Louis cuts his Daddy off, hoping the man wouldn't be angry.

"I didn't hurt my belly or anything, but I fell onto my knee," he explains and there's a long sigh.

Louis checks the time and feels bad when his Daddy tells him that he's on his way. He has to miss more than a half a day at work so that he could come home and fetch Louis to take him to the doctors. Louis can only imagine what the tabloids would look like if an ambulance pulled up outside of his home. Stuff like that didn't go unnoticed when you were pregnant.

With a sigh the hybrid settles against the couch, knowing he had at least a 20 minute wait before his Daddy got home to get him. The boy was just happy that he didn't currently have a plug in because they'd have to remove that before they went to the doctors and Louis was really not in the mood to deal with things as such at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did ya'll notice that I fucked up the cats name? I named him after Stephen King at the beginning of the book, calling him SK but then somehow changed it to Zelos :P


	20. Chapter 20

Sure enough, within 2 hours, there was an article about Louis hobbling out of his home. There were some pretty high quality shots and the hybrid pouts as he takes in the way his Daddy had to hold him against his side so he didn’t slip as they made their way to the car. 

He hadn’t remembered seeing the paps. With a sigh the boy sets the phone down onto the blanket next to his hip, Harry typing away at his laptop that sat on his thighs. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with their discharge papers. Louis had a knee brace he had to wear and he was told to keep off of the knee until the pain resided. 

Harry had told Louis he wasn’t expected to be kneeling when he came home until his knee was better. Louis had pouted but he couldn’t say anything in retaliation because he couldn’t kneel anyway. He also couldn’t kneel on the floor at Daddy’s feet when the man ate and Louis voiced his concerns about it. 

Harry began typing before he answered Louis, brows furrowed and teeth chewing on his lower lip. “I don’t think i’m going to have you doing that anymore, at all, until after the baby is born,” Harry states, finally looking up. “And maybe not then either,” he adds and Louis’ heart thunders in his chest. 

“No? Don’t you like it? Have I done somethi-,” he’s cut off by Harry holding up a single finger. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong but i’ve been thinking about it. Since you’re...especially because you’re carrying my child, I need you on my level,” he informs and Louis’ brows scrunch together. 

“I-okay,” he nods and Harry raises a brow. “Okay Daddy,” Louis corrects and when the man gives a curt nod the submissive relaxes back into the couch. The doctor comes in soon after and has Louis sign a few papers before he’s officially discharged. Once everything was ready the pregnant man heaved himself up and clung to his Daddy’s arm as they walk from the room and out of the hospital. 

There were more paparazzi than Louis has probably ever seen before. “Louis! Is the baby alright!” A female calls and Louis wants to turn and answer but the death grip Harry gives his hand tells him he should stay quiet. “Louis are you having a boy or a girl!” Another pap shouts and Louis tucks himself in his Daddy’s side as they push through and get to the car that’s parked not too far from the door, thank the lord. 

He can still hear people calling to him, asking him questions, wondering about his and the babies health, through the car door. Louis slides himself onto Harry’s lap, tucking his nose into the man’s neck, fingers tugging at his shirt with nerves. “I don’t like them like that,” Louis huffs and Harry wraps his arms around his middle, holding him tight, feeling the hardness of the baby press into his own belly. 

“It’ll only get worse,” Harry murmurs. He remembers the tiny little redhead that headed his PR rushing into his room with stacks upon stacks of papers in his arms, little green eyes panicked and wide as he rushes to tell Harry about what’s going on in the media. 

 

Louis huffs and slides back into his own seat, going quiet until the car pulls up to their home. The flashing lights start as soon as Louis’ door opens and the submissive sighs, giving the cameras across the street a bored look, as he holds a hand out for Harry who helped him out of the car. “Do you think they’ll ever leave?” Louis asks and Harry turns to look at the paps who were shifting, moving, trying to get a better angle. 

“They probably, won’t,” Harry helps Louis into the home, locking the door behind them, and gets him settled on the couch. 

*

“Okay, okay,” Louis fans himself, cheeks wet as the nurse moves the wand around his 20 week belly, trying to get a good angle on the baby that moves just as she leans forward to squint. 

“Tricky one,” she comments, pausing, then diving forward to squint at the screen. “Okay! I got it,” she cheers, happily, shifting the wand around to make sure that everything else was good. Once she was sure there was nothing wrong with the baby, or mamma, she put the wand away. “Alright, how do we want to do this?” She asks the couple who look at each other. 

“Erm, can you put the gender onto a piece of paper? I want to throw a gender reveal party at Harry’s work,” Louis looks up at his dominant who raises a single brow, but doesn’t argue. 

Once the Gender is written on a special folding card and put into an extra thick envelope, she seals it and hands it over to Louis who clutches it to his chest. “Alright, back in 2 months this time, okay?” Louis nods his promise and she lets them go with an appointment card. 

“At my work?” Harry asks and Louis shrugs. 

“Yeah,” he responds and Harry seems to think about it as they walk through the front doors of the building. There’s shouting, as Louis is now used to, and bright flashing lights. Every Time they’re caught by the paps there’s a new topic for them to be shouting about and this time it was the gender of the baby. 

“Louis! Are you having a girl or a boy!” A woman shouts and Louis dips his head down, fingers clutching the envelope. There’s a shout from a man behind them and Louis snaps his head up. “Is the gender a surprise? Is that envelope it?” 

Louis doesn’t get to answer before Harry’s pressing him into a black SUV. They’ve started getting driven around because Harry couldn’t make it around the car sometimes with the amount of people that have been swarming. Louis wasn’t sure why but it seemed that his and Harry’s popularity has gone up tenfold since he got pregnant. 

“What about I throw a party, a charity party or something. So that people can bid on what gender they think the babies is and all proceeds go to something baby,” Harry offers and Louis cooes, twisting so he could lean and give his Daddy a kiss. 

“That sounds lovely,” Louis allows the man to take his hand, squeezing. 

“How does a month from now sound?” He asks and Louis looks to the envelope in his hand. “We can reveal it there. Make it where neither of us know,” Harry adds and Louis turns to give him another kiss. 

“Now that sounds great,” he can’t remember the last time Harry had attended a charity, or thrown a party for that matter. It would do so good for his fame, his name, and reputation. Louis only wanted the best for the man.


	21. Chapter 21

“Niall just texted that they just got to their genetics appointment and that Zayn and Liam won't stop arguing,” Louis informs Harry who raises a brow, eyes lifting from his computer. He had been looking for venues to have their gender reveal charity and none of them had been up to par just yet. 

Louis was sitting in front of his desk, instead of next to him, chair swirling around in slow circles as the boy tapped at his phone. He had one knee up, but to the side because there was no room due to his belly, and one leg down, toes pressing into the carpet to turn himself. He looked comfortable, in a large Adidas branded hoodie. 

Louis had been approached by the company and offered a very large amount of money for wearing their clothes. Louis, upon searching through their catalogues, had decided that he’d be okay with it. The hoodie was maroon and much too large for Louis but with their baby growing he needed the extra space. 

The envelope with the gender of their baby sat on Harry’s desk, leaned against a picture of the hybrid, Louis’ name scrawled on the top, and Harry looked at it all the time. He wanted to look, he wanted to peek and know and just not tell Louis, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do that to the boy. He wanted the surprise to be for the both of them and it sure would be. 

Harry turns back to his computer, clicking a few links, looking at different rooms of a place he was thinking about renting. He had a few planners ready, some already getting things laid out, such as how they were going to reveal the gender. “Hey, look,” Louis turns his phone to Harry, Niall’s tiny bump on display. The man notices a thick metal needle sticking through the bottom of the bump and he shakes his head. 

“Not judging, but that looks like it hurts, a lot,” Harry tells the boy as he pulls the phone back. The dominant looks back to his computer and decides that this will be the place, it wasn’t too far from their home and it was very nice albeit a bit expensive, but nothing the man couldn’t handle with a simple days work. 

He sent a few texts out to a few planners and he let them do the calling and arranging. He told them the week of dates he would like to have the charity in, as some days would be naturally booked and Harry understood that, and he started making sure that the weather would be fine after he sent his necessary texts. 

Louis turns his phone back to Harry an hour later and it’s a picture of a bruised belly, obviously Niall’s, and the man had taken it to show how painful it was to get the - Harry wasn’t sure, the stuff drawn, he guessed. “He said they’d know who the daddy is in like...a half hour,” Louis waved a hand around and Harry nodded. The room is quiet, give for Louis’ chuckles here and there, and Harry had parted his lips to say something as it neared time to go home. There was a light knock at the door and the man raised a brow, tilting his chin up towards the door. 

His assistant peaks her head in, silver blonde hair falling off of her shoulder as he leans through the door jamb. “Erm, there’s a dude here for you. Refused to give me his name, do you want me to call security?” She asks and Harry raises a brow, glancing to Louis who didn’t look up from his phone but did start scooting himself back around the desk and besides Harry, toes pressing into the carpet as he goes. 

“Send him in,” Harry clicks his tongue and leans back in his seat. 

“Who’s that?” Louis asks before flushing. “Nevermind,” he says, chuckling to himself. Of course Harry wouldn’t know. It was then that the dominant realized, Louis hadn’t been calling him Daddy. He hadn’t been for weeks and he wasn’t sure that either of them noticed until now. He doesn’t push, instead, turning his head as his door opens once more. 

A tall man walks in and Harry sighs, settling his elbow on the oak desk. He knew this man, he didn’t see him often, but he knew him. He should have known it was this man when his assistant told him that he wouldn’t say his name. “Leeroy, hi,” Harry stands and holds a hand out for the man to shake. It’s a firm grip and an honest 3 pumps. 

“Harry Styles,” the man greets as he sits, eyes sliding to Louis before going back to the man he was here for. Louis puts his phone away and gives the meeting his attention, unaware that Harry urged to ask him to leave. Leeroy wasn’t ever, ever, good news. 

“What brings you here today?” Harry asks Leeroy. He had dark hair, nice eyes, and chapped lips. 

“I have received a call from a Mr. Malik and Mr. Payne,” Leeroy begins and Louis raises a brow, shifting so he could drop his knee and lean forward some. The tiny baby in his belly gave a gentle turn, pressing it’s tiny feet against Louis’ belly button, then to his right side. “And it has been recently brought to their attention that their submissive, Niall, is carrying a child that biologically belongs to neither dominant.” 

The room is quiet, Harry looks stunned, and Louis is slumping back in his seat. He feels a bit light headed, his ears are ringing, and his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

With a shake of his head, Harry sets his elbows on his desk, arms folded as he sets his forehead onto them. Leeroy doesn’t speak, he simply looks to the hybrid submissive that is staring at his dominant. Leeroy had seen the submissive in the papers, often, with Harry lately. The Dominants fame seemed to be growing due to the submissive who looked absolutely divine, even stunned and nearly in tears. 

“What do they want?” Louis asks, clearing his throat, and breaking the silence. He blinks away his tears before they can fall and he leans forward some, hand moving to the desk so he could pull himself closer to Harry’s side. 

“They want a paternity test, to assure that Harry Styles is the father,” the man states and Louis nods. 

“Then why hire you, if it’s so simple?” Louis asks, ears twitching and settling down and out of the way. 

“Because if the child is in fact Harry Styles’ then Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik have both agreed to terminate the pregnancy,” Louis loses his breath and Harry snaps his head up. 

“Absolutely not,” he slams his hand on the table as he stands, leaning over the heavy oak. Louis jumps, startled, and pushes his chair back when Harry pushes a few files over onto the floor, papers fluttering about. “I’ll take the fucking test but if it’s mine there is no abortion happening,” Louis sniffs and lowers his head. 

He doesn’t know what to think.


	22. Chapter 22

21 days later and Louis’ world tilts on its axes. The day is bright and the weather is warm and Louis is cranky. He’s already been spanked twice that day due to being unnecessarily bitchy and his arse was sore as he sat in the too hard seat of the small room where Harry got his cheeks swabbed. 

They took 4 swabs from different parts of the Dominants mouth and Louis tip taps at his phone. He’s been exiled from social media since Leeroy appeared in Harry’s office and the pregnant boy missed his Instagram the most, the app having been deleted.

“You’ll have the results as soon as possible Mr. Styles,” the male nurse speaks as he leaves the room with his samples. Louis sighs and sets the phone to the side, eyes on the man whose head is hung, as it usually is these past few weeks. 

“They want to abort it, I’ve been talking to lawyers,” Harry speaks up and Louis perks, scooting his chair a little closer to the one his Dominant sat in. “I’d never win the case,” he finishes and Louis sighs. He listens to the explanation without interrupting and at the end he’s in tears. 

True Dominants were Dominants of a Submissive. Harry was Louis’ True Dominant, the only Dominant that could tell Louis what to do, the one dominant Louis would listen to no matter what. He owned Louis, he took care of Louis, he was Louis’ as much as Louis was his. Zayn and Liam were Niall’s True Dominants, Zayn being the first then when Niall got pregnant with Liam’s baby, had accepted Liam into Niall’s life, Niall giving permission also. 

Zayn and Liam were Louis’ Dominants, he was to listen to him should they ask him of anything unless it went against the law, his True Dominants words, or his personal limits. If Zayn were to tell Louis to press the red button, but Harry was to tell Louis to press the blue, Louis would press blue. 

Harry wouldn’t have a say about what happens to Niall’s body, regardless if the child was his, due to Niall having two True Dominants. Both Dominants owned Niall, his body, and in turn, his children and pregnancy. Had Niall only had one True Dominant then Harry could easier fight his case but the fact that Niall had two caused Harry to lose before he even tried. 

The door opens and Louis takes in the bright look on the doctor's face. The submissive gives a long sigh and pulls at a loose string in the seam of his stretchy pants. They looked like jeans but they weren’t. “Alright Mr. Styles,” the man started, passing the file he had in his hand. “All tests show a 0% genetic relation to Mr. Malik’s and Mr. Payn’s submissive’s, Niall, child,” the man says and Louis’ heart hammers in his chest. 

“B-,” Harry slips open the file, wide eyes scanning quickly, reading thoroughly, and lips parting when every test that came back proved he wasn’t the father of Niall’s child. 

Louis’ phone rings and the Submissive dives for it when he sees Niall’s face flash across the screen. The blonde had been ignoring Louis’ calls, not responding to his texts, and even blocked him on social media when Louis tried to reach out there. “Hello!?” Louis picks up and Harry looks away from his file to watch him. 

The doctor takes his leave as Louis clutches his phone to his ear. “Hey, Lou,” Niall greets, voice soft and the hybrid knows that his friend must be feeling like absolute shit. “I’m so sorry about all of this, you know how Liam and Zayn are. If i’m not allowed to talk to you then i’m not allowed,” Niall explains and Louis nearly laughs. He understood but Niall really didn’t have to apologize, he told the blonde as much. 

“They’ve been so afraid,” Niall whispers into the phone and Louis stands when Harry hooks a hand underneath his elbow, ready to leave the building and go out for dinner where Zayn and Liam had texted him to meet. “They thought that I got pregnant back when we had that smoking party or whatever, I can’t remember,” Niall explains. 

“They have the results?” Louis asks, wondering how. Niall explains that the doctors called Zayn’s lawyers as soon as they knew. 

“Lou, Harry’s not the dad and neither are my dominants and they’re fucking freaking out,” Niall voices and Louis’ back straightens at the boys words. 

“They’ve not hurt you, have they?” Louis nearly shouts, Harry snaps his chin down to look at him and Louis clamps his lips shut. They’re nearing the front door and Louis clenches his fingers around his phone, he knows there are paps outside, he knows there’s major questions. 

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were just caught walking in, and out, of a Genetics House. Because of the Submissive sharing between Dominants there needed to be specific places Submissives could go to get the DNA tests done. 

“No, no they’re good but - I have to go, i’ll see you soon, okay?” Niall asks and Louis bids him goodbye. 

“Niall says that Zayn and Liam are going crazy over the results,” Louis tells Harry as they step out of the building. There’s twice the amount of paps and Harry tightens his grip on Louis, fingers almost too tight when none of the paps stepped out of the way to allow the pregnant Submissive to get through. 

“Louis is the baby Harry’s!?” Seemed to be the question the paps chanted. They asked about cheating, who the other Dominant Louis’ been having sex could be, who the real father of Louis’ baby is. Louis’ being painted as a whore and the Submissive tucks his chin down, turning himself into Harry’s side as much as he could as the Dominant attempts to push through. 

Louis’ touched, he’s touched a lot but nothing bothers him more than feeling fingers on his belly. Someone’s pulled at his shirt to try and stop him from moving, there’s a jab at his shoulder, and a bump to his hip. “Please, back away from my baby,” Louis begs, pressing a single hand out to try and lightly press a man away as Harry tries to pull him through the crowd. 

It’s loud, bright, and Louis wants to cry. He can’t hear Harry talking to him, he can’t see in front of him as the flashes have nearly blinded him. There’s shouting, pushing, and loud constant clicks. Louis’ heart rabbits in his chest and his eyes water, he can’t handle it. He can’t handle the amount of people pressing closer and closer, the shouts getting louder and louder, the touching harder, rougher, more dangerous. 

“Red!” Louis all but screams, hands lifting to cover his ears. His knees give out and he’s dropping to them, Harry going right down with him, arms pulling his sweater off so he could drape it over Louis’ head, cover him from the flashes that slowly die down. 

The shouts slowly quiet as Louis doesn’t, red falling past his lips in a screaming chant, fingers gripping at his ears as tears slip down his cheeks. He can now hear Harry, now hear the low timber of his voice in his ear, his touch the only one on Louis’ body, the only thing in his vision when the boy opens his eyes. 

Soon there’s shouts of ‘back up!’ ‘back the fuck up!’ and as soon as Louis can feel the sun hit his back he stops shouting, voice raw, hands trembling. 

“The cars right there babe, few more steps, is our baby okay?” Harry asks and there’s a few flashes but nothing like before. There’s a loud threat of ‘If I see another fucking flash I swear!’ and Louis isn’t sure who’s yelling but he wants to thank them. 

“Our baby is okay,” Louis whispers, allowing his hands to be pulled from his ears, Harry’s fingers wiping away his tears, arms slipping under his pits so he could lift Louis to his feet, the boy not being able to with his large nearly 24 week belly in the way. 

The next round of questions, though not as loud, not as invasive, and not physical come in the form of, “Louis, are you alright?” From nearly every pap. 

Louis doesn’t want to see the headlines from colouring in public, it’s not something that’s done. Dominants never go far enough to make a Submissive colour in public. 

“I’m not happy,” Louis sniffs once they’re secured in the car, the submissive tucked under Harry’s arm as their driver pulls away, nearly hitting a pap that tried to step into the road. Louis didn’t care, he just cared that Harry was holding him, safe, and that nothing bad really happened. “I’m sorry for colouring, Daddy,” Louis whispers and Harry pauses in his soft words. 

“Sorry? No, you did great. I’m sorry for not having anyone there. I’ll have security from now on, okay?” He assures and Louis nods, tilting his head up so he could get a kiss. 

“Okay, Daddy.”


	23. Chapter 23

As per what happened Louis and Harry didn’t get to meet the other couple, going home and snuggling the day away, eating takeout and watching all the movies Louis wanted to. The pregnant hybrid’s ears were down until he was comfortable enough to relax completely. 

What had happened really shook him to his core and Louis didn’t want to leave for a while, he didn’t want to see paps in his face, the blinding flashes, shouts, he couldn’t handle it right now. It took them 2 days before they were able to meet Zayn, Niall, and Liam for dinner. Adrian, Niall’s son, was nowhere to be seen, as he usually was MIA when it came to the three leaving home. 

Louis pulls his friend into a tight hug when he sees him, his larger belly causing Niall to press his hips back to make room. “I’m sorry about being so shitty lately,” Niall murmurs into Louis’ shoulder as their Dominants sat down. Louis shakes his head and pulls back enough to cup Niall’s cheeks. 

“You’ve not been. This is weird, the whole ‘who’s the daddy’,” Louis kisses Niall’s cheek and presses him into the chair that was situated between Zayn and Liam. The submissive finds his own spot next to his own dominant, hand settling on top of the one that cups his thigh. 

“So, the only other thing we can think of,” Zayn clears his throat and Louis raises a brow, eyes going to the menu. He was feeling steak that day, turning to his Daddy Louis points at the option, waiting for the man to peek down and nod before he started choosing sides. “Is Louis,” Zayn voices and Louis’ head snaps up, attention being pulled from his food to the dominant in front of him. 

“What?” Louis asks, eyes moving around to all four people in their group. “What is me?” He puts his menu down and clenches his hand over Harry’s. The dominant turns his palm up, clasping Louis’ fingers in his own. 

“You and Niall have sex, kind of, sometimes,” Liam starts and Louis flushes, eyes going to his hybrid friend who had his head hung low. “And it’s not unknown for hybrids to be able to get others pregnant,” Liam adds. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he straightens his back, actually relieving some ache that had been caused by slouching with a pregnant belly. “Are you going to slaughter this one too?” Louis bites and Zayn’s hand involuntarily slams onto the table in shock. Louis jumps, just as Niall does, a bit startled. 

“N-No,” Niall shakes his head and Louis raises a brow. 

“So you were going to kill that innocent child if it had been Harry’s, someone you trust, but not if it’s mine? Some measly hybrid submissive who’s already going to be having a child?” Louis asks Zayn and Liam who hang their heads. Harry doesn’t talk until the waitress approaches the table, asking if anyone wanted any drinks. Louis orders a virgin strawberry daiquiri while Niall gets a virgin pina colada. 

“I just want to get you tested, to see if it’s yours,” Liam adds and Louis sends the man his best glare. Judging by the wince and his Daddy’s pleased smile, Louis did well. 

“You can have the fucking test,” Louis hisses but it was just a tad too far, a little bit too must disrespect for a dominant and Harry squeezed Louis’ hands. 

“Warning,” he states and Louis sniffs, turning away so he could pick up his menu once more. His baby gives a happy couple of flips and Louis presses his fingers into the roundness, rubbing the area over his shirt as he chooses a baked potato and macaroni for his sides. 

“We’re having a baby shower in a week,” Harry tells the dominants who light up at the mention. “It’ll be a charity driven one, where people can bid on what gender they think the baby will be,” Harry gives Louis’ angry little form a look before continuing. 

“There will be a session room where we will have hired submissives stationed for the guests entertainment during down time,” Harry adds. Zayn and Liam nod, already knowing that they would attend. 

“Any dress code?” Niall asks and Louis puts his menu down once more. He starts thinking about what would happen if he was the father of Niall’s child. How would they raise it? Together or separate? Would Zayn and Liam offer to become a couple with Harry himself? As much as Louis loved them, he didn’t want that. He wanted Harry all to himself, he wanted his Daddy and no one else. 

The Dominants chat until it’s time to order their food, Louis’ drink already refilled twice. Once the waitress is gone once more Niall perks up. “Did you guys see the article about the colouring?” He asks and Louis goes pink. He hadn’t yet, Harry wouldn’t let him, but he wasn’t too fond of the world knowing that he had coloured because there were too many people around him. 

“I did,” Liam nods and Zayn turns his attention to Louis who hangs his head, fingers wringing together underneath the table. 

“You okay love?” Harry asks, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling his chair closer so he could hug the tiny ashamed boy. 

“Yeah, I just hate it,” Louis sighs. Niall shoves a phone under his nose and the submissive takes it, turning from his Daddy when the man attempted to take it out of his fingers.   
**

Louis Tomlinson, submissive of Harry Styles, colours!

Early Saturday morning Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were spotted entering and leaving a very well known Genetics House. Our sources tell us that the testing was for none other than Louis himself! Has the submissive been sleeping around on his Dominant? Is the child he’s carrying even our beloved Harry’s? 

That’s not all that’s baffling us, Louis also colours out! Secured in Harry’s arms the Submissive drops to his knees, screaming red, red, red. Sources are unsure of what caused the panicked colouring but Harry was a good Dominant and got all onlookers away from his submissive and got the hybrid to their car as fast as he could. 

**  
There were so many pictures plastered all over the short article. Some of them walking into the Genetics House, most leaving, and a few with Louis cowered on the ground, Harry crouched over him. 

“T-This is untrue,” Louis turns, eyes wet as he looks at his Daddy, the man pulling him into a quick hug. 

“Yes and I want you to make a statement, yeah? Post something on Instagram or tweet okay?” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and the submissive scrambles to find his phone. He hasn’t posted on Instagram in such a long time that the boy downloads the app once more. 

The food comes but Louis ignores it, fingers typing quickly after he found his preferred picture to post. It’s a picture of Harry kissing his bare belly, green eyes looking up, ringed hands cupping the sides; there’s a caption Never doubted that my baby was yours. Not one bit. Love you, Daddy. Thank you for such an amazing gift.

Louis gets approval by a nod from Harry and he tucks his phone away after posting. With a watering mouth the submissive digs into his steak dinner.


End file.
